Changing Worlds
by ToxicMeltdown
Summary: Naruto realized Sakura was bad for him and he and Hinata slowly fall together. Now after defeating Saskue Kakashi , The Council , and Most Of Konoha will change Naruto and the shinobi world as they knew it. Naruto will show Konoha true fear and one Hinata Hyuga will be shown love like no other.
1. How It Should've Been

A/N I know that Naruto and several characters in the fiction are different but they do have merit for that change.

Also i wanted to say this is my first fiction and I hope I do well even so it is highly likely I will mess up so all comments are appreciated.

Without further ado "How It should've Been" chapter uno.

Disclaimer : I do not own 'Naruto' but do own and Original characters that come up in this story and or ideas/jutsu/bloodlines.

* * *

Naruto had just had an epiphany of sorts and was now debating with himself over. You see he has just realized that Sakura never thanked him for anything and went to Saskue-Teme. Examples being saving her and the teme from Orochi-Pedo , saving them from Garra , and just recently bringing Tsunade to heal her 'precious Saskue'.

He had thought that he loved her but he was quickly realizing he didn't anymore. Now he was trying to think of someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Kakashi since he was still hospitalized. He was thinking of people who believed in him and it hit him figuratively and literally. He had been walking around and hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and had bumped into Hinata who as soon as they saw each other Naruto realized he could talk to her , remembering before the final exam , and when Hinata realized it was Naruto blushed several shades of red.

"I'm sorry Hinata I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Naruto said

Hinata seeing how distressed Naruto looked asked " It's fine Naruto-Kun I wasn't either. Are you ok Naruto-Kun you seem distressed?"

Naruto seeing that she was worried said "I've just been thinking about some things and it's stressing me out."

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto-Kun would you want to talk about it, it might help?" Hinata asked trying hard not to stutter.

Naruto thinking that's what i was about to ask said "Yea that would be a big help. Thanks Hinata."

She blushed because of Naruto thanking her said "Your welcome Naruto-Kun. I'm happy to help if I can"

He realized they were in around a lot of people quickly asked "Is it ok if we go somewhere else to talk?"

She nodded in understanding.

He said "Thanks."Quickly taking her to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"This is where I go to think about things" Naruto said

"Ok. what is wrong Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked

He then went on to explain his realization and once he was finished they sat there a few minutes.

Then Hinata said "You are right Naruto-kun Sakura does not appreciate you and doesn't deserve your love."

Thankful for the help he said " Thanks Hinata-Chan. I was wondering if you would like to get some ramen with me?"

Now blushing Hinata said "I wo... wou ... would like that Na ... Naruto-kun." stuttering and then suddenly realizing when they were about to go that Naruto had called her Hinata-chan blushed furiously then promptly passed out.

Suprised, Naruto decided to take her to his house so she wouldn't get in trouble with her father. Yes Naruto knew about Hinata's father and he despised that man.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his house and sat her on the bed he then sat down on the end and waited for her to wake up she did about an hour later.

Once she woke up somewhere she'd never been she asked "Naruto where are we and what happened?" Not knowing what had happen.

He then explained to her what had happen and why he had carried her to his house. Now Hinata was trying to not faint from being in Naruto's bed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. That means a lot. I didn't know you knew how my father treats me." said Hinata

Controlling his anger towards her father Naruto said "It was no problem. I didn't mind Hinata-chan. Yes I do and I personally hate that man for what he does to you."

Hinata blushed at how he cared about her and asked "Why do you care about what happens to me Naruto-kun?"

"I always have even when I liked Sakura but now more than ever since I realized you're one of the few that care about me." said Naruto with determination.

Hinata blushed and smiled saying " Thank you so much Naruto-kun that means so much to me. I love you Naru-kun."

Naruto paled " Yo ... You lo ...love mmmmmm ... me Hinata?" asked Naruto stuttering.

She blushed crimson and said "Yeeee yes I do Naaa Naru-kun."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"I adm admire your deterrrr determination and wiiii will to never give up." said Hinata and hugging Naruto

He stiffened and said "Oh ok I don't know how I feel about you but we can go out sometime and work are way there Hina-chan?" hugging her back

she smiled and blushed (if possible) even more saying " I wou would like that Naru-kun but I need to get home it's getting late."

Naruto smiled and said "Ok Hina-chan we can go out tomorrow if you want."

She nodded kissed him on the cheek and left smiling all the way home.

* * *

Naruto was smiling. He had just gotten home from his and Hinata's fifth date it had been two weeks since the day they first talked in his apartment. He had decided to tell Hinata tomorrow that he loved her to. What a surprise he was in for.

He woke up with an anbu telling him he was requested by the Hokage in 15 min.

He got there and Tsunade looked horrible like she was distressed beyond imagination.

"Hey baa-chan what is wrong?" asked Naruto

"Naruto I have a mission for you." said Tsunade

Something was wrong Tsunade never called him Naruto unless something was really messed up. "Ok what is it and why is it got you like this?"aked Naruto

She sighed "Last night at approximately 22:00 hours (aka 10:00p.m.) Saskue Uchiha attacked Sakura Haruno when he was about to leave the village and she tried to stop him."she said

"So you want me to go get the teme back I'm guessing." said Naruto

She sighed again this time heavily and said "Wait there's more first we believe he has an escort so you need to get a team together to get him you have one hour to get them and be out of the commanded

"Ok I've got it baa-chan I'll bring the teme back"said Naruto

"Hold on Naruto there's one more thing." she sighed "Hinata Hyuga was walking by when Saskue knocked Sakura out and tried to stop him but he beat her and knocked her out."

Naruto was furious and was tempted to forget everything and tear him to shreds he calmed himself and asked" How is Hinata doing Tsunade-Sama?"

She stiffened Naruto NEVER called her that and now he looked ready to rip Saskue apart she didn't worry about it for now "She has 4 broken fingers , a fractured wrist , broken fibula , and several concussions but she will be ok." said Tsunade

Naruto was livid with anger if he was furious before now he was like 10 Tsunades who had been peeked on by Jiraya " OK I'm going to visit her first then I will get the team and go." he didn't say but pretty much snarl and growl it. Now that he had orders he left.

Tsunade was confused because , nobody knew Naruto and Hinata were dating , so she didn't know why he was so upset but she decided to save it for later.

* * *

When Naruto saw Hinata he was angry and sad because he wish he could've protected her but it was too late for that he needed to hurry and beat the Teme to a bloody pulp and bring him back to Konoha.

He walked up to her and said " I'm sorry Hina-chan I should've been there to protect you I'll make it up to you I promise." He leaned over and kissed her " I love you Hina-Chan now and forever."

* * *

Naruto had gotten his team together which consisted of : Choji , Shikamaru , Neji , and Kiba.

"Ok it looks like we are ready. I just want to say that I can't promise that if I fight the Teme he will be whole once we get back." he said coldly

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and asked "Why would that be Naruto?"

Naruto laughed "If we make it back I'll tell you."

Everybody looked at him like he was crazy he just smiled thinking of Hinata.

(I am not going to type a bunch of stuff just how it happened because you can watch episode 111-127 in regular Naruto.)

* * *

Naruto was staring at Saskue with vengeance burning in his eyes he was pissed plain and simple.

"What's wrong Baka are you scared or are you mad I broke that little Hyuga bitch." said Saskue who smirked at Naruto for a solid 2 and a 1/2 seconds before Naruto went automatically into chakra fox mode and was on Saskue before he could blink punching him dead in the chest.

Saskue skid across the water and hit the side of the statue of Madara at the Valley of the End and went in a solid 6 inches before falling out on the water keeping himself on top barley and coughing up a cup of blood.

Naruto smirked and said "Say that again and you will witness the deepest depths of hell Uchiha." Naruto spoke in a dead tone

Saskue was terrified of Naruto because deep in his gut he felt that Naruto could do it if he wanted to it might cost him his life but it would happen.

"Baka you couldn't do anything against me an Uchiha the elite of elites you couldn't hope to beat me."said Saskue

Naruto growled and within a blink of an eye roundhouse kicked Saskue in the ribs but before he could skid away Naruto grabbed him and pulled him in for a vicious headbutt that gave Saskue a concussion instantly then he flew back only for Naruto to appear behind him and kick him in the back up into the air he jumped and heel dropped Saskue in the face he flew to the ground all the ground around where he landed cracked all over.

Naruto laughed "It isn't so fun on the receiving end is it Teme."chuckled Naruto which sounded demonic

Saskue stood up going into Curse Mark Level 2 his hair grew longer his skin turned grey and a black shuriken looking tatoo spread across his face.

Saskue started to cackle like a hyena for a whole minute before it died down. he glared at Naruto and said "It's time to end this Dobe."

Naruto laughed and then said "I couldn't agree more **TEME!**" said Naruto in a truly demonic voice.

Saskue charged a chidori and said "Once I kill you I'll go back to the village and have Hinata arranged to marry me and so i can use her to revive my clan."

Naruto in 2 tailed mode charged a Rasengan and yelled **"SASKUE! I WILL KILL YOU AND RIP YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**

Naruto and Saskue charged at each other clashing and Saskue underestimated Naruto's new form and Naruto's rasengan overtook the chidori and tore into Saskue's gut and slammed into the ground as hard as he could.

The statue of Madara collapsed but Naruto rushed and grabbed Saskue and got out of the way when the statue fell Naruto tossed Saskue away not wanting to kill him so he could take him to atone for his crimes.

When Naruto reached for Saskue he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down to see a lightning covered fist coming through his solar plexus he looked back and right before he passed out one word came to his mind a name ...

"Kakashi-Sensei" was all Naruto said before passing out

A/N How did you like it first time doing this review all criticism is appreciated just don't say it stinks for no reason.

I'm sure I messed up some where but it is my first so it is suspected that i mess up somewhere.

Review so I know what is good and bad Toxic Meltdown OUTTIE 5000


	2. Kyuubi Exile & Love

So did I do good on my first chapter. I hope so. Remember to review so I know if i'm any good or not.

No one rage at me because I will change some characters some more than others and more than likely there will be two more genin to get a beatdown.

Toxic - Hinata start the chapter if you will

Hinata - Oh ok. Toxic-Sama doesn't own anything in the 'Naruto' universe unless it is his idea.

Toxic - Good job Hinata you didn't stutter once

Hinata - Because you decide my words for me Toxic-Sama

Toxic - Well then there is a Naruto here to

Hinata - So that changes nothing Toxic-Sama

Toxic - But Hinata-chan he is right behing you with no shirt about to hug you

Hinata - 'blush' 'turn around' 'sees shirtless naruto' 'faints'

Toxic - Hahahahahaha she's to easy anyway Changing Worlds Chapter 2 Kyuubi Exile Love

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei" said Naruto suprise and horror on his face

"I am not your Sensei fucking demon!" said Kakashi with disgust on his face

"Why would you do this Kakashi-Sensei I thought you cared?" asked Naruto now crying and coughing up blood

"You are not my fucking student and that was all a game I just wanted you so I could make Saskue better. I never care about you. Why would I care about a demon I only care to make the Uchiha Clan better as well as Saskue." said Kakashi with conviction

Naruto was now on the ground bleeding greatly and then Kakashi picked Naruto up and threw him into the river.

"Good ridance of that fucking demon. Saskue we have to get going." said Kakashi who the went up to Saskue and started to head back to the village.

Little did they know Naruto was on the bank down the river being healed by the reason he was in this situation.

* * *

5 Days Later in Konoha

Izumo and Kotetsu were watching the main gate like when they seen a mysterious figure in the distance. As he got closer they saw what he was wearing a black cloak with a hood that orange and crimson flames along the end , akatsuki robe with a hood and flames instead of clouds , they couldn't see anything else not even his face because of the cloak.

Once the man got withen 5 feet of them they held there hands for him to stop.

"Halt! What is your reason for coming to the village Mr ...?" asked Izumo

"My name is Kougetsu (Crimson Moon) and I am just visiting my old home village of Konoha." spoke Kougetsu in a deep powerful voice (not loud but powerful)

Both Kotetsu and Izumo both shivered by the strength in this man's voice "Why would you want to do that Kougetsu-san?" spoke Kotetsu cautiously

Kougetsu laughed a very deep almost demonic laugh then spoke "I just wish to visit some old friends like Teuchi-san I heard he has a daughter now.""Don't use honorifics they are to formal. Thank you."

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other and nodded they did not want to make this man mad because they were almost sure he could rip them both in half "Ok then we will let you be on your way then Kougetsu-san." spoke Izumo very cautiously

The man walked by and placed his hands on there shoulders saying "Loosen up I mean you no harm. Take it easy Kotetsu and Izumo."

The man walked away laughing almost demonically leaving a scared shitless Kotetsu and Izumo.

They both looked at each other then back to the man who was already gone then Kotetsu said "That dude was fucking crazy let's agree to forget that ok."

Izumo nodded saying "Yes we should do that."

They both went to sit down and watch the gate again when Izumo realized something "Wait Kotetsu how did that dude know our names?"

Kotetsu just said "I don't know and don't honestly don't care he was to scary for it to matter enough to find out."

Izumo quickly agreed he did NOT want to make that man angry.

* * *

Kougetsu was walking towards Ichiraku Ramen and walked seeing no one else there said "Hey Teuchi how has it been?"

Teuchi was confused he had no idea who this man was "I'm sorry have we met before? I can't remember it has been a hard week my mind is fried." said Teuchi

"Oh why is that old friend?" aksed in Kougetsu in a less rough voice

Not really thinking who he was talking to said "My best customer and someone who was like my son was killed on a retrieval mission for his teammate was killed after there battle by his own sensei and now that man is bein treated like a hero for killing him since he housed a demon inside and everybody thinks he was a demon eventhough he wasn't he was one of the most kind and caring people you will ever meet." Teuchi was now crying from grief

Kougetsu was making a weird noise it sounded like a mix between crying and growling he then asked "Why doesn't the Hokage do something I heard she cared about that boy like a son?"

"She is so grief stricken that she can not even think straight enough to fix it." said Teuchi crying harder than ever

Kougetsu was seething hatred but when he seen the man crying he walked up and pat the man on the back saying "Don't worry I will fix this."

Teuchi looked at him like he was crazy and asked "How would you do that and why would you?

Kougetsu now smiled and said in a caring voice "I can't let my precious people be so hurt and do nothing.""I will fix this I promise.""Take care Teuchi-ojisan and tell Ayame-neechan to come back to work and to perk up i'm not dead yet by a long shot."

Teuchi looked up and gasped realizing who he was talking to but seen he was gone but on the counter was a note and 10,000 picked up the note and read it :

_Dear Teuchi-ojisan,_

_I will fix everything but i will be leaving the village for a few years so here is some money to make up for when i'm Ayame-neechan that I love her and will be back. You and Ayame are like my family and I love ypu both._

_Take Care_

_Your #1 Customer_

_P.S. Kougetsu will be my alias so if you hear that name then it's me."_

Teuchi looked up and smiled saying "Just like you Naruto always caring about others even when your endanger."

* * *

Naruto was towards the Hokage Tower to figure out what was going on. He walked inside up to the door and went to knock and decided to kick it down. He walked into the room and said "Good afternoon Tsunade-Sama."

Tsunade looked up to the cloaked figure then yelled "What the fuck do you think your doing kicking my door open."

She went to go punch the cloaked figure when he said "Before you hit me I have news about this 'Demon' as everyone has called him."

Tsunade was furious "Don't ever call ... Wait you have news on him I thought Kakashi killed him." she said with hope in her voice

"No he is alive not but before we discuss anything else I want you to call a council meeting." he said with earnest

She thought about just taking him to Anko but decided if he had news on her Naruto-kun then she'd hear him out "Since you have news on Naruto-kun i'll do it."

45 minutes later all of the clan heads and civilian council were in the Council Room. Naruto walked up to them when Hiashi spoke "Why have we been called here today Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade stood up from her seat and said "This man has news on Uzimaki Naruto and would like to share it."

Everybody looked from her to the cloaked man and back several times when Tsume said "Wait I thought Kakashi killed the Demon Brat."

Tsunade released killing intent thick and heavy enough to make everyone except the cloaked man sweat but instead of her saying something the cloaked man said "Tsume is it?" Tsume nodded "I do believe there is a law against ever saying that punishable by death."

She started to sweat but he continued "I will let it slide since you clearly forgot but none of you should forget the Third's Law." he said in hs strongest voice everybody nodded there head not wanting to challenge him

Tsunade stood up and asked "What news do you have on Naruto-kun?" "Is he alright?"

You could see a faint smile on his lips when he said "I can assure you that he is quite alright." "Actually better than ever."

Tsunade was glad to hear that and asked "Where is he? Can i see?" hope clear in her voice

He had a full blown smile and said "Of course Baa-Chan." He reached for his hood and pulled it down

Everyone gasped at what they saw it was clear this was Naruto but he has changed : his eyes had slits , his whiskers were more pronounced , his hair was longer near his shoulders and it had crimson streaks , and he was about 8 in. taller.

Kakashi who was sitting in on the meeting jumped up and yelled "I killed you how are you still alive."

Naruto released killing intent thick and heavy enough to make a few people pass out and everyone else was wheezing on there knees. He pulled back some on it and said "Shut your mouth Hatake before I say a thing I want you to call the 'Konoha 11' hear and tell me have you told them I have the Kyuubi in me."

Tsunade sent somebody to get the 'Konoha 11' and said "No I have ordered no one to tell them for at least 3 months." Wanting to run up to Naruto and hug him

He smiled and said "Good and now come and give me a hug Baa-chan i've missed you but you'll have to anwser some questions later."

She smiled and ran up and hugged him and cryed saying "I've missed you so much Naruto-kun."

"I've missed you to Baa-chan," "Now i'm gonna put my hood back on for when they get hear." he said pulling away putting his hood on

* * *

30 minutes later the rest of the 'Konoha 12' were here even Saskue in a wheelchair with Sakura behind him. He had 4 broken ribs , his jaw was fractured , his right wrist broke and , his left leg had several fractures.

They were all wondering who this man was but by how everybody looked they didn't want to question anything. Naruto noticed Hinata and frowned thinking "She looks terrible. I'm so sorry Hina-chan but it'll be better soon."

Then Tsunade said "This man here has information on Naruto and would like to share it with us."

Everyone of the 11 started muttering but the most suprising was Hinata who yelled loudly for her anyway "What where is Naruto-kun." "Is he alright." Can I see him."

Everyone was suprised but what really suprised everyone was when he said "It's alright Hinata-chan everything will be ok."

Everyone gasped but what really got them was when he pelled his cloak off revealing Naruto in black shinobi pants and Anbu armor. By now everyones eyes were bulging except Hinata's who ran up to Naruto and grabbed him and started crying saying "Naruto-kun your ok I was so worried about you!"

What suprised everybody further was when Naruto lifted her chin and said "Everything is fine now Hina-chan." "I am fine." "I love you Hina-chan."

He then kissed her and now everyone was gaping like fish out of water and Hiashi was kneeling over looking like he was about to faint.

She then said "I love you to Naruto-kun." And kissed him back.

Once everything was under control with Naruto still holding Hianta said "Now before anyone ask how I am alive I need to tell you all a story." "Have you all heard the story of how the 4th kiled the Kyuubi."

Everyone nodded there head and he continued "Well the story isn't completely right the Kyuubi isn't dead."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy "What are you talking about dobe of course the Kyuubi is dead the 4th killed him." said Saskue

Suddenly Naruto was behind Saskue with a kunai to his neck. "Don't interrupt me again Uchiha." said Naruto

As quickly as he moved there he was back holding Hinata. The only people who even seen when Naruto moved were Kakashi , Hiashi , and Tsunade.

He continued "As strong as the 4th was no mere human could kill a demon let alone the strongest one."

Everyone nodded understanding "The 4th didn't kill the Kyuubi he sealed it." said Naruto

All of the 11's eyes widened as he continued "The Kyuubi had to be sealed in a new born." "That child is ... me."

All of the 11 gasped and Hinata asked "Naruto you have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside you."

He nodded saying "Yes and I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

She then kissed him and said "You idiot that doesn't matter you're not a demon only the cage."

He laughed saying "Yea I guess your right Hina-chan."

Suddenly a loud pink haired woman said "I call for a vote to exile one Uzamaki Naruto."

Tsunade was about to say something when Naruto said "They have the right to do that Baa-chan."

She was seething but nodded saying "Aburame" "No"

"Akimichi" "Yes"

"Hyuga" "Yes"

"Inuzuka" "Yes"

"Nara" " "No"

"Yamanaka" "No"

"Danzo it is up to you since 3 clan heads are not nonexistent."

Everyone was looking at Danzo when one word would change Konoha and the world as they knew it "Yes"

Everyone looked grief stricken except who said yes and Saskue when suddenly Naruto started laughing. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy so he said "I had hoped this would happen so first of all I will be back one day to get Hina-chan if she wants."

He looked at her and she nodded he walked in front of the council and said **"If anything happens to Hinata while I am gone I will let the Kyuubi take over and except for a few people let him slaughter this entire village!"**

They all shivered and Hiashi spoke up "What if we don't agree to these terms?"

Naruto looked at him and chuckled demonically saying **"I will start ripping troats out till you do agree."** he said as if was the most simple thing ever

He spoke up again saying "Now I want everyone except Hinata in hear out in 15 seconds or **I will Kill You All!"**

They all quickly left and when they were gone Naruto turned to Hinata and said "I know you want to go with me but I am not strong enough to protect us from the people they will send after us."

She nodded saying "I understand Naruto-kun." "I will miss you and I love you."

He smiled and hugged her saying "I know and I will miss you and I love you to." "I have something for you to remember me by."

He then took out a blue almost black fox on a necklace and put in on her.

She smiled and said "Thank you so much Naruto-kun." "I don't have much but take my jacket even though you might not able to wear it it will remind you of me."

She handed it to him and he asked "Is it ok if I put some seals on it."

She nodded and he smiled and took out some ink and a brush and quickly drew two seals on the inside of the jacket.

"This seal will make it where I can put chakra into it so it'll fit me." he demonstrated picking it up and making it big enough for him "This one will keep your smell on it so it will smell like you no matter what.

She smiled and said "I love you Naruto."

"I love you to Hina-hime."

* * *

After 15 minutes of waiting Naruto came out carrying Hinata to his chest.

He walked up to the Konoha 12 and spoke to each individually.

Saskue **"Don't even think of ever touching Hinata Uchiha."** Saskue paled

Sakura "You are a ungrateful slut Sakura." Sakura was on the verge of tears

Kiba **"If you ever try and touch Hinata having children won't be a problem."** Kiba passed out

Shino "I trust you to take care of Hinata while i'm gone." "Of course Naruto."

Ino "You will grow up to be a powerful kunoichi Ino." she smiled and said "Yes I will Naruto."

Shikamaru "Shikamaru even though you are the laziest person I know I can trust you to take care of everyone." "Yea yea I will even though it's troublesome. Come back soon Naruto." They both smiled.

Choji "Choji don't worry about your weight and eat enough Ichiraku for both of us." Choji smile and laughed

Tenten "You will grow up to be a kunoichi to rival Tsunade Tenten." she smiled "Yes I will I promise."

Lee "Lee you should calm down some but never lose that confidence you will be a fine shinobie some day." Lee smiled in a nice guy pose

Neji "Take care of Hinata and loosen up some or i'll pull that stick out of your ass." Neji started laughing and said "I'll keep her safe

"Ok everyone i'm going to the gates antone want to come?"

All of the 12 except Saskue , Kiba and Sakura went.

Once they got there Naruto put Hinata down and said "I love you Hina-hime and I will be back I promise."

She hugged him and said "I love you to Naru-kun and I know."

He turned to everyone and said "Goodbye all of you."

Naruto kissed Hinata once more and walked off.

Naruto Uzumaki walked off a ninja who would change the world. For better or worse only time will tell.

A/N So how was it? I know it's a crazy idea and it will get crazier.

I have a poll that will affect this story dramatically so go and anwser it.

Remember to reveiw so I know what was good and what was bad.

Toxic Meltdown Out Pace


	3. Start of Change

So how was the last chapter? I'm sorry if I misspell any names it's a bad habit i'll try to correct it.

I know some people are mad he was exiled but it'll play a major part in the story.

Also don't forget about my poll on my page i'll take it down after I post Chapter 5.

Toxic : Jiraiya you know I don't like you right?

Jiraiya : Yea and I can understand your reasons.

Toxic : Ok just making sure you knew. Can you do the Disclaimer?

Jiraiya : Sure. Toxic does not own anything in the 'Narutoverse'.

Toxic : Thanks.

Jiraiya : No problem. Will there be any sexy women in this one? (Smile pervertedly)

Toxic : Damn it Jiraiya 'Orochi-teme no Jutsu'.

Jiraiya : (Surrounded by half naked Orochimarus) (Looks around) (Vomits and passes out)

Toxic : Hahahahaha so easy yet again. Anyway , Changing Worlds Chapter 3 Start of Change.

* * *

2 Weeks After Naruto Leaves The Village

In Konoha several things had changed in the Leaf Village. A few of these being Hiashi wasn't near as hard on Hinata after the council meeting with Naruto , Kiba stopped trying to hit on Hinata , and everyone of the Konoha 12 respected Naruto more except Kiba and Saskue.

The most suprising things though are that shy little Hinata would yell at and or attack anyone who bad mouthed Naruto and she dyed her hair with crimson streaks in memory of Naruto.

Besides these things the village was a lot more quite without Naruto around.

After Ayame had heard Naruto was overjoyed and had started coming back to work.

* * *

With Naruto 3 days after leaving village

Naruto was meditating on everything these past 8 days.

**FLASHBACK**

Kakashi had struck him with a lighting blade and thrown him into a river where he washed up on a bank and Kyuubi had healed his wounds. After his wounds were healed enough he woke up in the sewer that is the Kyuubi's lair/cage.

He walked up to the cage and asked the Kyuubi "Fox what will we do now that i've been abondoned by my village and sensei?"

Kyuubi noticed he spoke in a dead tone and said "Kit first of all you should know my real name I hate being called fox or that infernal nickname Kyuubi."

This caught Naruto's interest so he listened to the fox "My real name is Chitsuki (Blood Moon)."

"Ok then Chitsuki what is your plan?" said Naruto

"First you will go to Konoha but hidden in a cloak and under a fake name Kougetsu should do." said Chitsuki

Naruto nodded and Chitsuki continued "Then go to Tsunade still disguised and ask her to hold a council meeting because you have news on the supposedly killed 'Naruto'." "Once there tell them 'Naruto is alive and well then reveal your face." "After they are over the shock of seeing you request for the rest of the Konoha 12 to join the meeting." "Next explain how i'm inside you but don't tell them my name." "I believe they will try to banish you if not then do something to be banished."

Naruto interrupted "What? Why?"

"Don't worry it's part of the plan I know you don't want to leave your girl but you need to get stronger before you take her from the village."

Naruto nodded understanding even if he didn't like it.

"Good now before we do any of this i'm going to increase the output of youkai so you'll grow taller , your hair will be longer with crimson streaks , and your killing intent will feel far stronger than you really are." Chitsuki said

Naruto smiled saying "Ok how long will that take?"

Chitsuki responded "It should take about 3 days before I start I want you to go to a nearby town and have some clothes made the ones you have are horrible."

Naruto nodded and left his mind to do that.

**Flashback End**

Now after 3 days of wandering Naruto decided to talk to Chitsuki of what they were going to do.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Hey Chitsuki what are we going to do now?" asked Naruto

"You should head to Wave country and stay with the bridge builder we will be there about a year and we will be training you Taijutsu , Fuuinjutsu , and Kenjutsu." said Chitsuki

Naruto confused asked "But I don't use and actual weapons why would I need to train Kenjutsu."

"We will change that once we get there that's why when we get there I want you to go to a blacksmith and have to black-steel daggers and a fox mask made for you." "You'll be using the daggers unless which you'll be using Kitsune steel daggers that we will have crafted when you have signed the Kitsune contract and the fox mask will be for hiding your identity." anwsered Chitsuki

Naruto nodded and left deciding to start heading there.

* * *

**In an Unknown Location at the same time**

"Pain-sama the 9 tails jinchuuriki has been exiled from his village and his location is unknown at the moment." spoke someone in the shadows

Pain nodded and said "That is fine we can't seal him until last anyway but continue to look for him and keep tabs on him."

"As you wish Pain-sama."

* * *

**In a Hidden Root Base Outside of Konoha**

"Danzo-sama now that the 9 tail jinchuuriki has been exiled from the village and his location is currently unknown what should we do?" asked a Root anbu

Danzo smirked and said "Great now I can obtain the 9 tails jinchuuriki and use him to make the village stronger." "Tell everyone that in 3 months we will send a regiment of 500 root to secure the boy by then we should know his location."

The root nodded and left to inform everyone of what would happen.

* * *

**1 Week Later Wave Country**

Naruto had just made it to the bridge when he noticed the sign above it read 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge'.

Naruto stopped and looked at it to make sure he read it right and then laughed.

Naruto walked through the town and noticed a blacksmith's shop and decided to go in to have his daggers and mask made.

Naruto opened the door and looked around a tall man , about 6,3 , in a blacksmith's apron walked up to him and asked "What can I do for you?"

Naruto giving a foxy grin asked "I need two daggers and a mask made do you think you could do it?"

Naruto gave him a description of what they were suppose to look like and the old man said "Sure I can." "But I have a question are you Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto grinned and said "Yea I am but could you not tell anyone I don't want people knowing i'm here."

The man nodded and said "Sure but remember to always tell people where you get your stuff and you always have a discount here."

Naruto smiled truly and said "Of course and thanks so much."

The man said "No problem and your stuff should be ready in a week."

Naruto turned to walk out and said "Thanks see you in a week Oji-san."

Naruto heard the man laughing and smiled."

* * *

Naruto walked up to Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. After about 30 seconds Inari opened the door to a smiling Naruto.

"Hey Inari it's been a while hasn't it." said Naruto

Inari jumped up hugging Naruto saying "It's Naruto-oniichan."

Naruto smiled and seen Tazuna who said "Hey how you doing Naruto?" "You've changed a lot haven't you."

Naruto said "Yea um would you mind if I stayed here a while i'll explain why later I promise?"

Tazuna smiled and said "Sure after all you've done for us I don't mind letting you stay here as long as you need."

* * *

Naruto was walking to the blacksmith's shop to get his stuff and was thinking of when he told Tazuna's family of why he was there. They were furious and Tazuna wanted to cut off trade with Konoha but Naruto told him he didn't want to hurt the people he cared about just becasue most of Konoha were idiots.

Naruto walked into the shop and asked the man "Hey are the daggers and mask ready yet Oji-san."

The man laughed and pulled out two boxes and said "Yes there ready just finished last night."

Naruto pulled them out and said "Nice they look great!" and put them in a sheath on his belt

Next he pulled out the mask it was a white mask that looked like a bone fox.

"Thanks Oji-san it's great." "I'll see you later." said Naruto leaving the shop

* * *

**The Next Day Behind Tazuna's House in Woods**

Naruto was about to summon a Kitsune to sign the contract which is the same as the regular summoning just in reverse order.

Naruto did this and summoned a black fox the size of a large wolf who had 3 tails. It said "Who summons Shigetsu (Dead Moon)?"

Naruto spoke "I Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox wish to sign the Kitsune Contract".

The fox gasped and asked "You're the holder of Chitsuki-sama?"

"Yes I am i'll show you." said Naruto who went into 1 tail form

The fox gasped again and said "Of course you can sign the contract Naruto-sama."

Naruto chuckled and said "Don't bother with the sama stuff Shigetsu-chan."

The fox blushed from the chan added in and said "Ok Naruto-kun here's the Kitsune Contract."

Naruto took the contract and signed it then it vanished.

"Now you will be able to summon Kitunes at anytime." "I'm sure you know how summoning works." Naruto nodded

"Ok one more thing Shigetsu-chan can you have a pair of daggers like these being made from Kitsune steel?" asked Naruto showing her his daggers

She nodded saying "Of course Naruto-kun they should be ready in about 3 months."

Naruto smiled scratching her head and said "Thanks Shigetsu-chan i'll see you later." the fox dissapeared

* * *

**About 2 1/2 Months After Naruto Left Konoha in Konoha**

A few things had happened since Naruto left first of all the Hyuga Council was trying to put the 'Caged Bird Seal' on Hinata and marry her to the Inuzuka clan , more specifically Kiba. Hiashi was actually trying to stop this becasue he didn't want to infer the wrath of Naruto.

Hinata was not happy about this and she had been training since Naruto had left and was about Low Chuunin Level and could last about 10 minutes against Neji. So she is a lot stronger than when Naruto left.

The council were trying to get Tsunade to send Hunter-nin after Naruto. She quickly declined but they were still trying to find a way to force her to send some."

Finally Tsunade told everyone of the what really happened to the Kyuuubi. It didn't really change anyone's view on him. If they liked him before they still did and if they hated him before they still did.

* * *

**Around Same Time in Wave**

Naruto was hearing rumors of a Regiment of 500 Ninjas was heading towards Wave for unknown reasons so he sent 5 clones to go see if it was true.

In about two weeks he would add Ninjutsu to his current things to work on everyday. Right now he was doing workouts while 250 clones worked on Fuuinjutsu and two more groups of 250 worked on Tai and Kenjutsu. Right now he was at Mid Jonin Level without fox mode and now that the increased Yokai made it where he could control up to 3 tails perfectly and 4 tails he would be concious but nothing more. He had only gone 3 tails but he decided in 3 tails he was Elite Jounin Level.

He had also perfected forming a Rasengan without a clone and developed a concentration exersise with the rasengan. He would form a rasengan in each hand and slowly merge them together and pull them apart.

For now he would just wait for a report from his clones and keep doing what he was doing.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Naruto had just got memories from his clones that about 500 ninja were headed here and that they were after him so he headed out to set up some traps.

First he hade some clones make 100 super explosive tags that were 4 times as strong as a regular explosive note. Then he had them place 50 them all over the front of the bridge had them place the other 50 all in the ground about 300 meters to the right of the bridge where he would lead the rest after blowing the bridge.

After he that was done he felt that Chitsuki wanted to talk so he sat down to go into his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

After he walked got close to the cage Chitsuki said "Kit I need to tell you some things that you should know."

Naruto nodded and said "Ok what is it Chitsuki?"

Chitsuki sighed and said "First of all you should know where the Sharingan first came from." "I was the one who created it to a nice man name Uchiha who I thought deserved it and he was a good man even after he got it but the same could not be said of his son Madara Uchiha." "I'll tell you about him later I just thought you should know where it came from."

Naruto said "Ok that's fine since you were actually just giving a gift." "Anything else?"

Chitsuki sighed in relief since Naruto wasn't mad and said "In about 6 1/2 months you will need to undergo a transformation to live with Yokai."

Naruto confused asked "What kind of transformation?"

Chitsuji said "You will have to become a Hanyou (Half-Demon)."

Naruto nodded and said "Ok what will change about me?"

"You will lose your regular ears and grow Kitsune ears on your head , you'll sprout a certain numbers of tails and will eventually grow 9 and become the new Kyuubi, also your hair will grow even longer and have even more crimson highlights, your eyes will become more slitted and one will turn crimson , you will also become around 21 years old and never age , lastly you will live forever as well as your children."

Naruto gasped and asked "Ok first i've got a couple of questions ." Chitsuki nodded for him to continue "First off , Are you ok with this?" "What will happen to you?" "Lastly , Will I be able to make my Wife immortal as well?"

Chitsuki thought inwardly "This kid suprises me again and again never worring 'bout himself only others." then he said "Why do you think I call you kit?"

"I don't know I thought you just said it because I was so young." anwsered Naruto

Chitsuki chuckled and said "No I call you Kit because I think of you as my son and my heir."

Naruto gasped and said "Really? You do?" on the verge of tears

Chitsuki smiled and said "Yes I do think of you as my son."

Naruto smiled and said "Ok i'm happy for you to consider me that but what will happen to you Chitsuki?"

Chisuki said "I will be a lot less powerful and never have more than 2 tails but i'm fine with that."

Naruto said "Ok and my wife?"

Chitsuki said "I knew you'd ask that and yes you can i'll explain that later when the time comes."

Naruto smiled and said "That sounds fine then." "Anything else?"

"Would you mind changing the mindscape to something better than a sewer it's not that great here." sighed Chitsuki

Naruto smiled brightly and said "Of course you should've asked sooner."

As Naruto was leaving he snapped his fingers and the sewer and cage dissapeared and it was a large field with a stream and waterfall and the Chitsuki had a collar with the kanji for seal."

* * *

**1 Week Later Right Inside the Town**

Naruto was standing behind the bridge it was dawn and he could see the ninja on the horizon. Tazuna , Inari , Tsunami , and the rest of the villagers were there.

Naruto turned to everyone and said "Ok everyone you should go in your houses so you'll be safe." as everyone was leaving Naruto said "I'm sorry about this Tazuna."

Tazuna was confused but kept walking and Naruto turned back to the ninja and waited.

**Caution Battle Scene**

The ninja were starting to cross the village and once they were half way across Naruto activated the tags on the bridge and blew it to pieces.

Body parts went flying everywhere and the bridge landed in the river. Naruto then went into Yokai cloak mode and jumped across the river.

Naruto yelled "Hey you after me?" and headed to where he planted the tags underground.

Once he got there he stopped and turned around pulling out his daggers. "**Let's have some fun!"** Naruto said demonicaly

They all shivered but even though they lost 150 they still had 350 and rushed Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and rushed them slicing the first two throats spilling blood everywhere and then spun around gutting 5 ninja. Then he jumped back and yelled **"Better not blink."**

Naruto then threw his daggers , empowered with chakra , like boomerangs and cut ten ninja's heads off before catching them and putting back in his belt.

**"Now let's light it up." **Naruto channeled Yokai into his feet and jumped up 30 feet activating the tags killing over 200 ninja before landing back on the ground."

He looked around seeing there was little over 100 left deciding to end it with his new attack and went into 4 tails and jumped back to the edge of the river.

**"COME AT ME!" **Naruto yelled and started to form chakra and Yokai around him then he condensed it into a tiny ball in front of him.

Right before he swallowed the ball he said **"Bijuu Ball" (Tailed-Beast Ball)**

Naruto swallowed the ball and suddenly expanded and a crater formed under him.

Naruto then forced the chakra out shooting a huge beam of chakra killing and almost disintergrating nearly everything only leaving some blood.

Seeing that everyone was dead he went out of 4 tails and made some clones to dump the bodies in the river.

After it was all done Naruto said "Kami i'm so tired." after that Naruto left

Good thing Naruto didn't wear hHinata's jacket that day because of dumping all the bodies the Land of Waves got a new name.

The Land of Waves was know known as The Land of Bloody Tides.

* * *

**1 Week After Battle at the Bridge in Konoha**

People had heard that Wave had been saved from 500 Root Anbu by a man who went by the name Kougetsu.

It sent shivers down everyone's backs that one man could kill 500 ninja.

2 people knew who this was really and reacted pretty much the same way smiling saying "That Naruto always looking out for others ."

* * *

**1 Month After Battle (4 Months After Naruto Was Exiled) In a town Near Main Wave Village**

Naruto was in a village near Main Wave Village because there were rumors of a 'Demon' in this town.

He was walking the streets in Hinata's jacket with a mesh shirt underneath and black shinobi pants with black and red sandals.

He was walking near an alley when he heard "You damn demon you should just die."

Naruto growled and went to see what was going on.

What he seen nearly made him kill everyone there. A little girl that he guessed was 6 but small for her age because of malnourishment was on the ground crying covered in cuts and bruises surrounded by people yelling curses at her. He noticed she had a tail and fox ears as well as crimson hair.

He yelled **"What the Hell are you doing?"**

Everyone shivered in fear but a drunk man said "Teaching this demon a lesson."

Naruto growled and looked straight at the man and said **"If you don't leave right now I will show you a TRUE DEMON!"**

They all dashed away in fear and Naruto calmed down and walked up to the girl who was still crying. He leaned down and seen she wasn't wearing anything he took off the jacket and put it on her so it covered up everything on her.

He picked her and asked "Are you all right is anything else wrong besides the cuts and bruises? worridly

She nodded and said in a quiet voice "I'm ok." "What's your name?"

He smiled and said "Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?"

She smiled a little and said "Hazuka (Shy)"

Naruto laughed and said "That's a beautiful and very fitting name." "Would like to come with me Hazuka-chan?"

She blushed and said "Ok Naru-oto." "Will you be my oto?" she asked (Oto = Father)

He smiled and said "I'm not sure if i'm old enough but yea i'll be your Oto."

She smiled and snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

When Naruto walked in to Tazuna's house and Tsunami asked "Who's she Naruto?"

"She's the 'demon' we've been hearing about I decided to bring her she thinks of me as her Oto." said Naruto

Tsunami smiled and Naruto said "When she's healed will you help me get some clothes for her?"

Tsunami nodded and said "Yea i'll help you."

He smiled and said "Thanks."

Naruto then took her upstairs and layed her down and layed down and went to sleep.

When he woke up he seen Hazuka was on his chest and smiled. He shook her lightly to wake up.

She looked up and smiled at him and said "Good morning Naru-Oto."

He smiled and scratched her ears making her purr he chucled and said "Good morning Hazuka-chan are you hungry?"

Her stomach grumbled and she said "Yes Naru-Oto."

He smiled and said "Before we get something to eat I need to ask you something."

She asked "What is it Naru-oto?"

He smiled and asked "Do you want to become a ninja like me?" "Also sinse you don't have a last name would you like to use mine?"

She smiled and hugged him saying "Yes yes yes i want to be a ninja and would love your last name."

He smiled and picked her up saying "Ok will go get you some clothes and gear later today."

She nodded and he noticed she was really short even for her age and decided to get her a check up since she was barely 2 1/2 feet and the average is 4 feet.

* * *

**6 Months After Naruto Was Exiled in Konoha **

Something was happening in the Leaf Village that would make ine Uzumaki Naruto very unhappy.

The Hyuga Council had decided that in one year Hyuga Hinata would recieve the 'Caged Bird Seal' and be married to Inuzuka Kiba. At the moment Hinata was in her room crying her eyes out over the news.

Hiashi was furious but there was nothing he could do. He actually hoped Naruto found out and did something about it.

* * *

**Around Same Time Behind Tazuna's in Wave**

Naruto watched Hazuka doing exersises and thought about everything that had happened in the past two months.

First Naruto had gotten Hazuka some clothes with Tsunami's help she wore a black long sleeve shirt with red flames and Hinata's jacket on top along with pants to match her shirt and black ninja sandals. She was wearing the jacket because she had begged him and he couldn't denie her anything and he thought it wouldn't get messed up if she kept it instead of him.

Then he had decided to get her tools and put resistance seals on her like he had been using. He had taken her to a doctor where he had found out she was healthy she just was small from malnourishment and would probably always be small. He was happy that there was nothing wrong with her.

As they were training he had been working on being able to open the 8 inner gates and had gotten 4 so far as well had been working on Ninjutsu for 3 months. His daughter had also gotten strong and was on par with most new genin. He was very proud of his daughter.

He remembered asking Chitsuki about her.

**2 Months Ago Naruto's Mindscape Flashback**

"Hey Chitsuki why does Hazuka have fox ears and a tail?" Naruto asked

Chitsuki anwsered "Her father was probably a kitsune who seduced a human woman into being with him."

Naruto nodded and said "Oh ok and would I be able to make her live forever like me and Hinata will."

Chitsuki smiled and said "Yes you will be able to I know you look at her as your actual daughter."

Naruto smiled and said "Yes she is very precious to me."

Chitsuki nodded saying "I know and I understand she was treated badly like you and you want to help."

Naruto chuckled and started to exit saying "Yea I do."

**End Flashback**

Naruto looked up to see Hazuka running at him he picked her up and she said "How was that Oto?"

He smiled widly and said "That was great you're getting better everyday."

She smiled back and said "It's all thanks to you Oto." hugging him

Hugging her back he said "I'm so proud you daughter."

She said "I love you Oto."

He said "I love you to Hazuka-chan."

* * *

**In an Unknown Location**

"Pain-sama we have located the Nine Tails." spoke a mysterious man in the shadows

"Good send Itachi and Kisame after him." spoke Pain

"As you wish." said the man who then went to tell Itachi and Kisame

* * *

**Root Base Outside Konoha**

"Danzo-sama what are we going to do about the Nine Tails?" asked a root operative

"We won't do anything for now we do not want to make him an enemy after what he did to us."

"As you wish Danzo-sama." spoke ah he left

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Naruto and Hazuka were walking down the street Hazuka on Naruto's shoulders. They went to turn and seen two guys standing there in Akatsuki robes.

Naruto stopped and put Hazuka down and said "Daughter I want you to run to Tazuna's and stay there till I come back."

She wanted to protest but she could see the look her Oto's face and nodded hugged him and ran off to Tazuna's.

He stood up and turned to them when Kisame said "Cute girl you go there can you go take him i'll get the girl?"

Before Itachi could respond they felt the most vile killing intent ever and froze up.

Naruto growled saying "You won't lay a damn finger on **her!**

Naruto went into 3 tails and ran up to Kisame put his hand on his chest saying **"Don't even think about touching her because i'm gonna kill you both!"**

Before they could say anything Naruto yelled **"Rasengan Bomb!" **

* * *

A/N Hahahaha Cliffhanger No Jutsu

Anyways I just wanted to say i'm sorry it took this long to come out with this chapter but i've been walking up and down D.C. but still i'm sorry.

Also if you have any questions about the story then don't forget to ask.

If you want to know what Naruto's daggers look like look up 'Chronicles of Riddick Daggers' on google images.

And if you want to see his mask look up 'Bleach Hollow Mask' and picture something like that but a fox.

Don't forget about the poll on my profile.

Toxic Meltdown Out Bitches


	4. Hanyous , Tests , and Vengeance

A/N Ok first of all I realize that oto isn't father and otou is and I will now just put dad , daddy , or father this chapter and I might change the last chapter but as Shikamaru says it's so troublesome.

Also for anyone that wants Naruto to save Hinata that's this chapter and HANYOU TIME.

Don't forget about my poll i'll be taking it down soon.

Toxic : Neji could you do the disclaimer?

Neji : Yes since fate has decided I shall. Toxic does not own anything in the Narutoverse.

Toxic : (sigh) You really need to lighten up.

Neji : I have no idea what your talking about.

Toxic : Fine this will get that stick out of your ass. Look behind you.

Neji : Ok. (Turns around) (Sees Guy and Lee wearing spandex doing exersises) (Vomits and passes out)

Toxic : Hahahahahaha Everyone is so easy to prank. Anyway Chapter 4 of Changing Worlds 'Hanyous , Tests , and Vengeance.

**Last Time in Changing Worlds**

"Rasengan Bomb" Naruto yelled and Kisame exploded and Itachi was sent flying. He looked up and seen Naruto standing there and pieces of Kisame everywhere.

Naruto looked at Itachi and said "You go back and tell your boss that if anyone of your group dares to touch my daughter i'll kill them."

Naruto was now back to normal and when Itachi was gone he said "Thank Kami he fell for my bluff i'm exhausted." he started limping back to Tazuna's to check on Hazuka.

* * *

**About 9 Months After Naruto Was Exiled in Wave**

Naruto and his daughter Hazuka had gotten there Kitsune Daggers which looked like Naruto's but had two foxes on the hilt.

He had gotten better with shadow clones and could make up to 5 without making and signs and he could make it appear that he could move at extreme speeds when all he was doing was making a clone and substituting with it and you could never tell because his clones didnt make sound or smoke when they appeared.

He had also gotten 5 chakra gates and could preform the front and reverse lotus but for some reason he couldn't go into the sixth gate and he didn't know why.

Suddenly he felt that Chitsuki wanted to talk so he went into his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Hey Chitsuki what's up?" asked Naruto

"I think I know why you can't use any higher gates." said Chitsuki

"What really?" asked Naruto curious

Chitsuki chuckled and said "Yes I think it's time for you to become a Hanyou."

"Oh Ok." said Naruto

"OK your going to need to go into the woods where it'll begin but before that you need to ask Tazuna to talk to Konoha about sending a team to the exams." said Chitsuki

"Why?" asked Naruto

"So you can get into the village legaly." said Chitsuki

"Ok anything else?"asked Naruto

"Yes once the tranformation is done we will be heading to the Land of Lightning so you can learn how to be a leader and how to treat people."said Chitsuki

Naruto sighed and said "Ok it's not that exciting but I understand that I need to know it." he then left

* * *

**Outside Mindscape Inside Tazuna's House**

Naruto walked inside and into the kitchen to see Hazuka and Tazuna at the table.

He smiled and asked "Hey Tazuna I was wondering if you could ask Tsunade to let you send a team for the exams in 6 months?"

"Yea sure i'll talk to her but if your going what name should I use for you?" asked Tazuna

"Tell her i'm Arashi Sarai and change Hazuka's last name to Sarai."

"Ok and who will be the third memeber?"

"Oh that'll be Shigetsu Sarai."

Hazuka smiled and said "Yay Shi-chan will go with us!"

She ran up and hugged Naruto who said "Yea she will but before we do anything I have to go into the woods for 3 days to do something." "Ok Hazu-chan."

"Ok Daddy I love you and will see you when you get back." she said hugging him

He hugged her back and said "I love you to i'll be back in 3 days while i'm gone you don't have to train you can take a break."

With that Naruto left the house to become a Hanyou.

* * *

**Same Time in Konoha**

Hinata was standing before the ten people who made the Hyuga Council.

"Hyuga Hinata the council has decided that the 'Caged Bird Seal' will be placed on you and when Inuzuka Kiba becomes a chuunin you will be married." spoke the oldest member of the council

"No honorable council." spoke Hinata who was close to tears

"The seal will be placed in one week." "Meeting adjourned."

Hinata walked out and when she was in the hallway she started crying and thought "Naruto where are you?" "I need you."

* * *

**In The Woods**

Naruto had walked about 5 miles into the woods and decided that was far enough. He went into his mindscape to find out what he was suppose to do.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Hey Chitsuki what do I do now?" asked Naruto

"First off do you remember that jutsu that I had Shigetsu teach you two months ago." said Chitsuki

"Yea i do."

"Well I never explained what it is." "It's basically an advanced henge that can't be dispeled by someone else and the only way for it to besides you dispelling it which is if you run out of chakra."

"Oh now I see why you wanted me to learn it."

"Yes now when were done you will have fox ears on your head , 7 tails and will get the last 2 over the next 6 months , one of your eyes will turn a deep violet , and you will be in the body you would have at 18."

"Ok now how do we start?"

"Exit your mind and meditate as deeply as possible."

**Outside Mindscape**

Naruto started to meditate and his body was wrapped in a crimson coat of chakra.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Suddenly the coat of chakra disappeared and Naruto opened his eyes. One eye was deep violet while the other was the same old ocean blue.

He stood up and he was about 6'2 and his hair went down to his mid back. There were two things that stook out the most.

The first was the fuzzy ears on his head and the second were the 7 tails moving around behind him. They both had blond and crimson fur and his tails were about 2 feet long each.

Naruto stretched out and said "Wow I feel great but i'm really hungry." "I should probably get back to Tazuna's Hazuka is probably worried sick."

As he was walking he decided to see how fast he was now so he released his resistance seals and started running.

2 minutes later

Naruto couldn't believe it he was at least as twice as fast as before because he was already back.

He walked in and went upstairs to see Hazuka. When he opened the door she was laying on the bed holding the Hinata's jacket.

He smiled and walked up to her and picked her up. She woke up and sreamed "Otou your back!" and hugged him

He hugged her back and said "Yes I am and i'm glad to see you to."

She then noticed he changed and said "You look like me now daddy."

She grabbed one of his tails and hugged it "Yes I do and now we match so you don't have to feel bad about your appearance ok?"

She smiled and nodded "Ok daddy now that you look like me it's ok."

"Good now get your stuff ready were going to be leaving soon." "I need to talk to Tazuna."

"Ok daddy" she went to go get her stuff and he went downstairs

When he seen Tazuna at the table he asked "Hey Tazuna what did Tsunade say?"

Tazuna wasn't really suprised he was used to this kind of stuff with Naruto and said "She said that was ok and to be in the village 2 weeks before the exam."

"Thanks so much Tazuna i'll repay you one day I promise."

Tazuna laughed and said "After what you've done for us there's no need Naruto."

* * *

**A/N **OK so you know I will not be writting about six months of Naruto learning politics and goverment stuff that sounds really boring in my opinon and a waste of time.

If enough people want me to I can write something about it later but as it stands 6 month time skip.

* * *

**About 6 Months Later 5 Miles Outside of Konoha (15 months Since Naruto was Exiled)**

Naruto was under his 'Kitsune Henge' and now was about 5'5 with crimson hair the same length as before. Also his eyes were a deep crimson and his tails were gone and ears in right place and normal.

He had Hazuka on his shoulders who had the same henge on but it just made her ears and tails vanish. After being with Naruto for 11 months she was about 3'9.

Shigetsu was walking beside him and she was in a henge so she looked like a human girl with waist length black hair , brown eyes , c cup breast , and was about 5'.

They all had there clothes henged to look like a black shirt with black shinobi pants and sandals. Naruto had on a crimson coat with black flames.

Both Naruto and Hazuka had there daggers in there sheaths because they did't need there Kitsune daggers.

They walked up to the two gate gaurds (guess who) and Naruto said "I'm Arashi Sarai , this is Shi Sarai , and this is Hazuka Sarai my daughter in all but blood." "Here is are papers were here for the exams."

He handed them the papers and Izumo looked at them and said "Seems alright go on in."

Naruto nodded and they headed in.

Kotetsu turned to Izumo and asked "Did he seem familar to you?"

Izumo nodded and said "Yes he seemed very familar it felt almost creeepy."

* * *

Naruto decided to go see Teuchi and asked "Are you 2 hungry?"

They nodded and Hazuka said "Yay daddy let's go eat!"

Naruto chuckled and said "Ok will go to my favorite place to eat."

They walked into Ichiraku and sat down Naruto put Hazuka on a stool and he said "Hey Teuchi-oji my good friend."

Teuchi turned around and realized it was Naruto. He smiled and said "Hello my good friend ..."

"It's Arashi now."

"Oh yes Arashi what are you doing here?"

"We are in the village for the exams and I thought i'd show my daughter here the best place in the world to get ramen."

"What they have ramen YAY!" yelled Hazuka

Teuchi laughed and said "I see she has your fathers enthusiasm for ramen." "So I should keep them coming."

"Yea her appetite is almost as large as mine."

30 minutes later

Naruto had ate 12 bowls , Hazuka 9 , and Shi 3. After Naruto had payed they started to leave.

Teuchi said "Wait." "Here things that have happened." handing him a piece of paper

Naruto nodded taking it and said "Thanks Teuchi-oji."

After that they left and went to the hotel they would be staying in.

Once they were inside and everyone was ok and Hazuka was taking her bath Naruto took the paper out to read.

_Naruto I thought you should know what has happened with Hinata. Hinata has had the caged bird seal placed on her and will be married to Kiba when he becomes a chuunin. I know you'll take care of it I just thought you should know. Don't forget to come back by and see me and Amaye when you can. We care about you and will be rooting for you._

Naruto was furious about what had happened to Hinata and was going to do something about the Hyuga Council. Once Hazuka was done they layed down and Naruto had dreams of torturing the Hyuga Council.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later **

It had been two weeks since they had been in the village they hadn't really done anything. Naruto , Hazuka , and Shigetsu were headed towards the academy for the First Exam.

They walked into the building with Hazuka on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto could see they were using they same trick from before and chuckled.

"Come on we still need to go up some."

They went up the stairs and seen they were the first. He placed Hazuka down and they waited.

About 10 minutes later people were starting to come in.

When Naruto seen Hinata's team come in he smiled.

He laughed when Hazuka walked up to Kiba and said "Doggy-chan you smell like dog shit just so you know."

Kiba was furious and said "Oh yeah pip squeak."

Kiba reared back to punch her but he suddenly felt something cold on his neck.

He turned his head to see what it was and seen it was someone with a dagger to his neck.

All of the Konoha 12 gasped no one had seen him move not even lee.

"If you touch my daughter or insult her agin i'll gut you you mutt."

"Kiba was sweating but said "Oh yea well I could beat you."

Naruto laughed and said "I doubt any of you Konoha 12 could beat me i know your weaknesses."

Everyone gasped and Shikamaru asked "Oh yea?"

"Yea" he then named everyones weakness

Kiba : "If I take out your puppy your screwed."

Shino : "Your bugs can't eat my chakra for certain reasons." Shino then sent one of his bugs to eat his chakra and it died

Neji and Hinata : "Both of you have blind spots on your byakugan." " I doubt I could harm a lovely lady such as yourself" he kissed her hand amd Hinata blushed deeply

Lee : "If I trap you in a genjutsu your done."

Tenten : "Can't hit what you can't see."

Ino : "If you went in my mind you'd have nightmares for a month."

Choji : "Even though your a powerhouse your to slow to hit me."

Sakura : "Your weak as fuck."

Saskue : "Your sharingan can see me but your body can't react."

Shikamaru : "Your shadow isn't strong enough to catch me." Shikamaru tried it and they both raised there hand

Kiba laughed and said 'Yes he can."

Shikamaru said "No he's making me do this somehow."

"If you know how you can turn a shadow back on someone." said Naruto

Naruto released and turned to Sai and asked "Who are you?"

"Sai member of team 7." he said in a monotone voice

"Ok you might be able to hit me since I don't know what you can do."

Kiba said "Doesn't matter because once I become a chuunin I get this fine bitch."

Kiba put his arm on Hinata's shoulder and she shivered.

Naruto suddenly grabbed his hand and twisted it off her and popped it "If you ever insult or touch a women that doesn't want you to i'll tear your arms off." said Naruto in an almost demonic voice

Suddenly Ibiki yelled "Everyone shut your mouth." he released some killing intent

Everyone started sweating except for Naruto's group and Naruto released some that dwarfed Ibiki's and even made Ibiki sweat.

"Anyways everyone go in and sit down by your teammates."

Everyone went and sat next to there teammates.

Ibiki the in walked to the front and said "Now one teammate will go into the two rooms next to us." "Next the final teammate will go into one room and someone henged will go into the others."

Everyone nodded and Hazuka went in one room and Shigetsu went in another.

After 5 minutes Ibiki told the rest to go into one room and someone henged would go in the other.

Naruto went to the right room.

* * *

**With Hazuka**

"Ok now you need to think of a way to figure out if this is your teammate." said Ibiki

"Oh that's easy." said Hazuka

She turned to 'Naruto and said "Daddy release some killing intent on me."

Naruto nodded and released some.

"That's not daddy." "Daddy won't let me feel his killing intent."

Ibiki sighed and said "Ok you can go back in the other room."

* * *

**With Shigetsu**

Ibiki said the same thing to them and that they needed to find out if it was the real teammate.

"Ok that's easy." said Shi "Arashi what's my full name?"

Naruto walked up and whispered something to her.

"Yeap that's my teammate."

Ibiki sighed again and told them to go back to the other room.

* * *

**Back In Main Room**

Naruto's group was waiting and after a hour there was 27 teams with all of the Konoha 12.

"Ok all of you have passed the ..." said Ibiki

Suddenly the window smashed open and someone jumped through yelling "Mitarashi Anko The Deadly and Sexy Proctor of Exam 2!"

"I like her daddy!" said Hazuka to Naruto

"Yes she is an interesting person." said Naruto

"Ok maggots to Training Groung #44 in 45 minutes or you'll be out of the exams." said Anko who jumped back out the window

"I'm going ahead you guys don't have to rush." said Naruto leaving and getting there in 6 minutes

Naruto sat down and started meditating when suddenly Anko was there.

"How in the hell did you get here before me Gaki?" asked Anko

Naruto smiled sheepishly and said "I'm fast."

"I see."

After 35 minutes people started coming in falling down tired.

Lee's team walked up to him and Neji asked "How long have you been here?"

"About 35 minutes."

There mouth fell open and Lee said "YOSH! I wish to fight you in the exams."

"I'm sure we will bushy brow."

Then Naruto's group walked up and Hazuka hugged him saying "Hi daddy."

"Hey Hazu-chan."

Next Hinata walked up and said "I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me earlier."

"It's no problem that guy is a jerk."

Anko started talking "Ok gakis this is the Second Exam The Forest of Death." "You will recieve a bell and will need to get 2 more for your teammates." "Everything is allowed."

She would've said more but Naruto interrupted saying "Ok we get it you psycopath."

Anko threw a kunai at him wanting to cut his cheek and seemed to appear behind him to everyone but he caught it and turned around pinning her to a tree with the kunai to her neck.

"Feisty aren't we." said Naruto

Everyone gasped when Naruto started feeling up on Anko and he said "You got some nice ones Anko."

Anko was blushing furiously and tried to get away but Naruto stopped her and cut her cheek and licked the blood.

"Your blood is great Anko wish I could taste more but we should continue with exam."

Naruto got off her and handed her the kunai and she walked back up front.

By now almost every guy had a nose bleed even Neji.

"Ahem anyway as I was saying anything is allowed even killing you have 5 days to get 3 bells and reach the tower in the center of the forest."

Everyone went to get there bell and head to there appointed gate.

When the gates opened Naruto and Shi ran in with Hazuka on Naruto's shoulders.

They didn't get far before Naruto said "Stop"

They stopped and he made 3 groups of shadow clones and said "I want you all to find two bells and when your group dinds them take them to the team I assign you."

After he gave them there team they rushed away.

"Ok now since I grabbed 2 bells off Anko when she tried to attack me let's head to the tower."

They both nodded and started heading there.

After about a hour they made it there and went inside where they seen Anko sitting there.

When Anko seen them she asked "How in the world are you already done?"

Naruto chuckled and said "When you tried to attack me I took the bells you had."

"So that's why you did that."

"That and I wanted to feel that great bust of yours."

She blushed and said "Whatever there is rooms all over this place." "Pick one for the next 5 days."

"You guys go ahead I need to talk to Anko."

They nodded and left.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Anko

"Well if you want I can take that curse mark of yours off."

"What? How?"

"I know a seal to counteract it."

"How? Jiraiya of the Sannin couldn't remove it."

"I was trained by someone better that old pervert."

Anko couldn't see that he was lying so she said "If you can then when and where?"

"Come here 1 week after this exam is over."

"Ok"

He walked off to his room. He did know how to remove it since he had been exiled he had been researching the 'Curse Mark' and 'Caged Bird' seals.

* * *

**5 Days Later**

All of the Konoha 12 plus Naruto's group had made it passed the second round.

Tsunade stood up and said "Congrats for passing the second round but we will have to do one random battle to even out the battles for the third round."

The board popped up Sai and then Arashi /Naruto.

"I forfeit." said Sai

Naruto nodded and said "Good choice."

Tsunade said "Now everyone draw a number."

After everyone had drawn a number the matches were this :

Match 1 : Hazuka VS Shi

Match 2 : Naruto VS Lee

Match 3 : Tenten VS Shino

Match 4 : Saskue VS Kiba

Match 5 : Sakura Vs Ino

Match 6 : Choji VS Shikamaru

Match 7 : Neji Vs Hinata

"OK everyone be at the stadium in 2 weeks."

Everyone left after that.

* * *

**1 Week Later at the Tower**

Naruto was in one of the rooms drawing a complex design on the floor all the way to the wall whe Anko walked in.

Naruto looked up and said "Good I just finished the floor seal."

Anko rubbed her neck and said "Ok what do I have to do?"

"I need you to get naked."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am." "I know you don't want to but I need you to."

"You can do it can't you?"

"Why would I spend all this time drawing out this huge design if I couldn't?"

"Ok i'll believe you." she said taking off her clothes

"Ok now I need to draw out about 500 seals on you it'll take about an hour you CAN NOT MOVE."

"Ok"

Naruto started drawing seals on Anko.

After about a hour Naruto stood up.

"Finished."

"Ok now what?"

"I'll tell you now this will hurt a lot."

"I don't care I don't care I want this curse gone."

Naruto nodded and did well over 200 hand signs and stopped on a sign she'd never seen before.

He put his hand on her neck and said "Demonic Seal Crusher." All of the seals rushed to Anko's neck and she screamed.

Anko felt the worse pain ever in her life getting the curse didn't hurt this bad.

After 5 minutes it stopped and Anko passed out.

Naruto sighed picking her up and said "She did good to not pass out till it was over."

He looked at her neck now there was just a burn mark where her seal used to be.

He made a clone grab her clothes and he took off his cloak and put it on her. He then went to his hotel room.

* * *

**At the Hotel**

Naruto came in through the window and Shigetsu seen him and nodded.

He took her to his room and laid her down on the bed.

It would be about 24 hours before she woke up.

About 10 hours later she woke up.

"Your stronger than I thought not many people could stay concious through that and fewer could wake up after only 10 hours."

"Is it gone."

Naruto smiled and handed her a mirror.

She looked at it and suddenly jumped on him and kissed him.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem i'm glad to help." "You should probably get home now."

She nodded and put her clothes on and left.

"I need to take a very cold shower."

* * *

**1 Week Later at the Exam Stadium**

Everyonne was waiting up top for it to begin.

The proctor called the first match and both Shi and Hazuka forfeit the match.

When they called the second match he jumped down there and right before the proctor was about to say start.

Naruto yelled "Hyuga Council I would like to propose an offer."

* * *

**A/N **Doesn't cliff hanger no jutsu stink.

I'm sorry it took a little longer to get this out but I just got home from a ten day trip to washington.

I just closed the poll and by the results more people want Naruto to take Hinata and go elsehwhere.

Until Next Time on Dragon Ball Z


	5. A Bet and The Battles

**A/N **No one liked the cliff hanger jutsu. I guess I can see why but it made me laugh.

If someone doesn't like my story then tell me why don't just say you don't like it because that doesn't help me fix it.

Oh yeah if you want a challenge then try thinking of Orochimaru naked on a cold day and not want to throw up.

Anyway Changing Worlds Chapter 5 A Bet and The Battles

* * *

**Previously on Changing Worlds**

"Hyuga Council I have a proposition for you." said Naruto

Everyone was wondering what this random ninja had to say.

"Oh what would that be Arashi isn't it." Hyuga Council Member

"Well yes and no but will get back to that." "

"Ok what is this proposition?"

"If I fight and beat all of the other contestants then Hinata Hyuga will leave the village."

The Hyuga Council were laughing and one said "Ok say were thinking about it what do we get if you lose?"

"I'll light myself on fire."

The council was confused so one asked "Why would we care if you were lit on fire?"

"Well I guess I should reveal who I really am to clear things up."

Naruto released his jutsu and everyone gasped.

Naruto was 6'2 , his hair went to mid back but was still wild and had crimson streaks in it , he was well built but wasn't creepy looking , but the most noticeable features were the 9 3 foot long tails and the fox ears on his head.

"Hazu-chan and Shi-chan come on down and show everyone your true self."

Everyone was again suprised to see Hazuka who looked like a miature form of Naruto they wore the same color pants and sandals but she had Hinata's jacket and Naruto had a red cloak with black flames on but it hung down revealing his chest. She also had blonde hair but hers was opposite with red hair and blonde streaks.

Shigetsu hadn't changed but everyone was suprised none the less.

"Demon what are you doing here you were exiled." said a member of the Hyuga Council

"I'm here under Wave so it'd legal." "So how does my offer sound now?"

They were ecstatic they could kill the 'demon and after that take his daughter and use her to make the village stronger.

Suddenly almost everyone in the stadium felt the most evil and vile killing intent they had ever felt.

**"If ANYONE tries to harm my precious daughter even if I die in this bet I will come back just to rip this village apart!"**

"Now do we have a deal?" said Naruto

They all nodded and Naruto grinned and pulled out a contract form.

"Now all I need is for the Hyuga Clan Leader and Hokage to sign this."

Hiashi and Tsunade appeared and both said "Ok."

They signed it and before Hiashi left Naruto said lowly so only he could hear "I'll take care of her I promise."

Hiashi actually smiled and nodded going back to his seat.

Naruto put the form away and said "Ok all the contestants except Hinata come on down."

They all appeared and they looked the same except taller and Akamaru was the size of a large dog.

"Ok now all of you can get a free move on me."

"Naruto I'd rather not have you dead." said Neji

"Don't worr Neji i'll be alright."

"I'll go first then."

"8 trigrams 64 palms" Naruto just stood there and took every strike.

"How are you not affected?" asked Neji

"I have yokai now yokai is more potent than chakra so it doesn't affect me."

"I see." said Neji understanding

"My turn." said Tenten

"Twin Rising Raiton Dragon" she preformed the technique and Naruto surrounded his body in wind chakra. All of the weapons would swerve past Naruto never hitting him.

"How didn't I hit you."

"I surrounded my body in wind chakra." "Lee go into 5th gate and do hidden lotus."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Naruto nodded "Ok."

Lee went into 5th gate and no one seen it but Naruto went into the 3rd gate. Lee ran at Naruto and tried to kick him into the air but Naruto blocked it. Lee again tried punching Naruto but he kept blocking or dodging his attacks.

"How are you doing that Naruto."

"I went into the second gate before you ran at me."

"How many can you go in to."

"I can do 6 and i'll never be avle to do anymore because i'm a hanyou."

"I already know I can't do anything." said Skikamaru

"Even if you could you wouldn't."

"Yea."

"I guess my try." said Choji

"Expansion Jutsu" Choji expanded then said "Human Boulder" he started rolling towards Naruto when Naruto raised his hand and covered it in youkai.

When Choji rammed into his palm he flew back and went out of expansion.

Now that Choji was out Ino said "My turn."

"Ok Ino i'll make it so your only out a couple hours."

"Mind Transfer Jutsu" As soon as Ino did it she didn't even have time to fall before she was back in her body screaming bloody murder she fell backwards but before she hit the ground Naruto caught her.

He took her to Inoichi and said "She will be ok." "She should wake up in a couple hours and won't remember anything from my mind."

He went back down and Sakura said "Now I can show you i've become stronger."

Sakura ran at Naruto and attempted to punch him in the chest but he caught her fist and slapped her away.

"How'd you catch that punch it was super powered like Tsunade-sensei's." asked Sakura on the ground

"I'm a lot stronger than that."

He walked up to the closest wall and punched it and everything within 30 feet of where he punched spider webbed and collapsed.

"See." "Your turn Saskue."

Everyone was stunned at how strong he was but Saskue walked up and said "I'll show you dobe."

Saskue charged up a "Chidori" and charged at Naruto who just chuckled and caught Saskue's wrist.

"Don't get full of yourself Uchiha." said Naruto who then threw Saskue

"We already know what happens to your beetles Shino don't bother killing more."

Shino nodded and no one could see it but he was smiling under his coat.

"Now i'll show you Hinata should be mine." said Kiba

Kiba and Akamaru went into there stance and Akamaru changed into the "Man Beast Clone".

"Fang Over Fang" they spun at Naruto. When they hit him in the cheast Naruto started laughing demonically.

When they stopped Kiba asked "How are you not even scratched?"

Naruto stopped laughing and said **"Because you are a weak fool!"**

Everyone was creeped out by his voice but he continued **"Now let me show you the origins of your "Beast Mimicry"!"**

Naruto started leaning down and when his hands touched the ground he said **"Witness the true beast jutsu "Kitsune Art : Become the Beast"!"**

Everyone gasped as Naruto's hair grew six inches , his eyes turned pure crimson , feet and hand nails grew longer than they already were , and his longer than most canines grew to about 3 inches.

**"I'm sorry to most of you but I have to knock you out now." **

Most of them nodded their head and 2 seconds later everyone was unconcious.

Naruto went back to normal and said "Ok then now i'll take Hinata and be gone now."

As soon as he said that Sound Nin started pouring in through the hole he had made. While everyone was running around screaming Naruto took the unconcious Genin to the Medics.

When he was done he went to Tsunade and asked "How many?"

She looked at him and said "About 3000."

He smirked "Then i'll only need 3."

Before she couls ask he jumped to the center of the arena. He went through 15 handseals.

When he was done he slammed his hands down and yelled "Kitsune Summoning : 3 Gaurdians".

When the smoke from the summoning cleared there were 3 giant foxes that were as big as Gamabunta.

One of them asked "What is it you require Naruto-sama?"

"You three protect this village and kill anyone with the sound headband."

They all said "Yes Naruto-sama." and left to protect the village

Next Naruto channeled yokai into his throat and yelled **"No one from Konoha attack the Foxes they are helping you!"**

Naruto went back to Tsunade and said "There that should take care of that."

"You think you knucklehead!" she tried to punch him but he caught it

"I'd rather you didn't do that."

"Ok." she said quietly

"Now i'm going to have some fun."

Naruto jumped into a crowd of people and started hacking away at them. He pulled out his daggers and cut two people's throats. He was having so much fun he didn't even notice that Hazuka was captured by Kabuto and Shi was beat down.

"OK I need to end this i'm tired of these Oto nin." said Naruto

Naruto pulled out a scroll the size of a summoning contract. He opened out and went through over 2 dozen hand signs.

When he was done he said "You are all in for a treat." "I call forth 'Hitokiri' (Man-Slayer)."

Naruto summoned something from the scroll and when the smoke cleared he was standing there with a 6 foot long scythe with a 1 foot curved blade on the end. The scythe looked like it was made of bones and skulls and the blade looked like black steel to everyone but it was actually Kitsune Steel.

When Naruto first grabbed the scythe everyone had a feeling of dread come on them like they were about to die.

Naruto smirked **"Everyone who isn't an enemy get out of the arena NOW!" **

Every Konoha nin left immediately and Naruto pulled out a dozen seal tags and threw them in the air.

**"Demonic Barrier : Last One Standing." "Now no one can leave unless you can kill me."**

There was roughly 1000 nin in the arena and in the stands. About another 1500 had been killed already. What happened next could only be defined as a massacre.

Naruto standing there with the scythe leaning against his shoulder yelled **"Now come at me if you want to leave!"**

The nin were scared but they knew that there only chance was to defeat the guy in the center of them.

They all charged at him and he grinned and released his resistance seals about half from Level : 40 to Level : 20.

He charged to the first group of people and when he got to the center he said **"Hitokiri : Soul Stealer Activate"**.

He spun and chopped ten of there heads off and purple chakra looking thing came from each nin and went into a mouth on the scythe.

He jumped up and cut one person in half and jumped into and big group of nin.

He bit his thumb and ran it along the scythe and yelled **"Hanyou : Blood Wave" **.

He slammed the end of the scythe on the ground and a wave of blood red yokai killed everyone within 50 yards which killed a 1/4 of them.

He laughed and sliced through a couple dozen more. He jumped into the air and yelled **"Kitsune Style : Fox Fire"**

He bit the inside of his cheek and and spewed a wave of blue-white fire into the nin instantly killing over 150 and the shockwave killed another 100.

When he landed he slammed his scythe down into the ground and charged yokai into his fingertips.

**"This is so much fun!" "Demon Style : Chain Lightning"**

He shot the lightning out and each one burnt 25 people to a crisp.

He grabbed his scythe and completely release his seals. He started laughing maniacally.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up **"Well this has been great but it must end!" **He went into the third gate. **"True Silent Killing" "Don't blink."**

He apparently vanished to everyone but Tsunade and Kakashi who had his shringan on as strong as possible and still he was little more than a blur to them. He suddenly materalized back in the spot he was before 15 seconds later and slammed his scythe down.

As soon as the scythe toucheed the ground every one of the oto nin spurted out blood from some where. Some where decapitated some had there throats slit others were chopped and half and a few were sliced to pieces.

Tsunade , the Jonin Senseis , and most of the Konoha 12 were watching along with Iruka , Anko , Ibiki , and some masked Anbu. They were all terrified by what they had seen.

Naruto was laughing but stopped suddenly looking aroung and thought "Why hasn't the barrier gone down there shouldn't be anyone else in here". He closed his eyes and concentrated on the arena. He felt that Shi was nearby and went there.

She was in human form form and laying down she was cut all over and bruised. He kneeled and put her head in his lap.

"Shi-chan what happened where is Hazu." He said releasing the barrier

She opened her eyes and said softly "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I tried to protect her but that man Kabuto came and took her." "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are get some rest i'll get her back just sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He took his coat off his waist and wrapped it around her since her clothes were torn. He picked her up and carried her to Tsunade.

When he walked up everyone shivered feeling a dark and cold malice in the air. He walked up to Tsunade and said "I don't want anyone but you and Shizune-neechan in her room if anyone touches her i'll tear the hospital down."

Tsunade took her and Naruto walked up to the remnents of the konoha 12 and asked "Where's Saskue amn Hinata?"

Everyone looked down except Shino who walked up and said "We believe that Saskue left to Orochimaru and knew Orochimaru wanted a Hyuga so he snook up on Hinata and knocked her out to take with them."

Naruto suddenly started laughing coldly "Good now I won't feel bad when I use a full scale **"Eternal Suffering"**.

No one knew what he was talking about except Kurenai who gasped.

"What I thought that was a myth!" she said

Sakura walked up and asked "What is this Eternal Suffering?"

"I only know about through many years of studying Genjustsu." "It's said to be the greatest Genjustsu ever but it's thought to be a legend."

"I ensure youit is no legend." said Naruto

"Well even if it is real then casting one that large would take a sacrifice of around 1000 souls."

He smirked and said "What do you think I just collected in that massacre."

"Wait what does this technique do?" asked Sakura

"It's an attack to be used by sacrifice of another soul to send someone else to the lowest level of hell for eternity." "But he's going to use one to cover an entire base of Orochimaru's which would cost around 1000 souls."

"Exactly and another way to describe it is that it's basically 'Eternal Tsukuyomi'." said Naruto

Kakashi started sweating and Naruto continued "Oh and Kakashi this is for back stabbing me."

Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and tapped him above the left eye and said "Erase".

Kakashi fell down and passed out. Sakura ran up and caught him.

She looked at Naruto and asked "What did you do?"

"I just payed him back by taking his sharingan away."

"How?"

"Who do you think created the sharingan?" "The Kyuubi created it and gave it to the first Uchiha as a gift for them being nice." "Since he created it I can take it away."

Everyone gasped and he continued walking away "Now i'm going to go get my daughter and Hina-chan back." "When I get back I will handle the Hyuga's and then leave hopefully for the last time."

With that he left with everyone speechless.

* * *

Naruto found the base about 3 hours later by channeling yokai into his already great nose. When he found the entrance he just walked in becasue nothing mattered more than getting his daughter and Hinata back.

He walked up to the first person he saw and said "Where are the two girls that were brought here earlier."

It wasn't a question and the man could tell so he said "There on the botton floor."

Naruto smirked "Good now you can die normally for telling me."

Before the man could respond Naruto reached out and crushed his skull.

Naruto looked around then smashed the ground under him by stomping he fell down 3 floors and landed without even batting an eye.

He sensed that they were near and walked over to a wall and destroyed it. He seen that Hinata and Hazuka were tied to a table but looked unharmed.

He seen Kabuto and ran up and said "I'll have fun with you later."

He knocked him out by going to fifth gate and releasing his seals so he could get behind him to give a neck chop.

He sealed Kabuto in a scroll then went to untie the girls. He could see that they were alright so he summoned two foxes.

"I need you two to transform to a human form and takke them outside of Konoha but don't take them in without me."

They could tell master was mad so they took the two and left.

Once they were gone he unsealed Hitokiri and walked to the middle of the hideout.

When he got there he made a barrier aroung him with some tags. He started drawing circles within each other. When he was done there was 9 circles. He walked to the center and slammed his scythe down.

**"I call forth Shinigami!"**

Suddenly the spectral form of the shinigami appeared.

_"What do you want Nine Tails?" _He asked in a erie tone

**"I offer 1000 souls so you will send anyone in this place to the bottom circle of HELL!"**

_"I will accept this sacrifice." _He raised his hand and sucked 1000 souls out of it. _"Now "Mass Eternal Suffering"._

The cries of terror and horror could be heard for miles and you could see a giant beam of purple light.

* * *

**2 Hours Later Outside of Konoha**

Naruto walked up to the foxes and said "Thanks for watching them and sorry about earlier."

"It's alright Naruto-sama if it was our mate and kid we would of been acting the same way."

After that they dissapeared. He made a clone he picked up Hazuka and he picked up Hinata.

They walked into the village and people thought about shouting at the demon but they were to scared to.

They walked to the hospital and to Shigetsu's room. He seen that Tsunade was there and there was two more beds.

They placed Hazu and Hinata down and the clone dissapeared.

Naruto said "Call everyone to the stadium to tommorow and all of the Hyuga's." "Don't argue i'm to tired to argue Granny."

With that he layed down and put Hinata's head on his chest.

Tsunade sighed and said "Ok"

* * *

**Next Day at the Stadium**

Naruto was standing in the center of the arena. Half the civilians along with most of the ninja were there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me show you what happens when you mess with my family."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as normal but I don't know when I'll get to be on a computer again. I think it'll be a week.

Anyways I really like doing fight scenes it's hilarious. I'll probably be bringing out a chapter a week unless things change.

Until next time.


	6. A Demon Among Men

**A/N **Like I said last chapter it'll be a week between chapters for now so expect them saturday or sunday. Also if you haven't realized it yet you will this chapter.

I am a sadist and thinking of ways to kill and torture come natrually not sure why but that's why fight scenes get intense.

Anyways Chapter 6 of Changing Worlds Torture and Seals.

* * *

**Last Time on Changing Worlds**

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to show you what happens when you mess with my family." said Naruto

He unrolled the scroll with Kabuto in it and released him. He then released a kit for something and a table. He tied Kabuto to the table and opened the kit.

First he gagged Kabuto and woke him up with smelling salts. Then he pulled out several little pins with wires commecting them. He jabbed one into each shoulder , hip , elbow , knee , wrist , and ankle.

After that he took the gag out and Kabuto shouted a string of curses.

"Keep yelling." said Naruto

He picked up the wire holding the pins and channeled lightning chakra into it. Nothing happened for a few seconds and when everyone started wondering what was going on when suddenly Kabuto let loose a blood curtling scream.

"Right now the electricity in the pins is making his joints rub against each other and the pin."

All of the Hyuga activated there Byakugan and when people looked at them they nodded there head. This went on for 10 minutes with Naruto gradually raising the voltage.

Naruto stopped and said "Now for the finale."

He pulled out a tanto and stabbed Kabuto in the stomach and while he was pulling it out he heated the blade to cauterize the wound. He did this over andover about a dozen times.

When he did it the last time Kabuto let loose a scream far worse than the last one.

"Now his stomach acids are slowly eating his insides."

Again all the Hyuga's looked but none of them said or did anything they just looked on horrified.

This went on for around 3 minutes before Kabuto stopped screaming or shaking and went limp.

He created some clones to take the body and clean up the mess. He suddenly frowned and disappeared and after about 10 minutes he reappeared with someone he threw on the ground.

Everyone looked closely and noticed it was a Hyuga with a hole where his heart should be.

"What is the meaning of this." shouted a random Hyuga

**"This man tried to kill Hinata-hime."**

All of the Hyuga Council paled as well as almost everyone else.

**"I want the Hyuga Council down here right NOW!"**

Soon all of them were there and one asked "How did you know he was there?"

"You didn't think that necklace was for looks did you."

**"Now I will use a jutsu to judge you and sense I felt the pain my hime went through to have that seal placed on her if you voted for her to have it placed you will feel that pain 10 fold."**

**"And then you will die."**

He walked up to the oldest member and raised his fingers to the man's forhead.

**"Judgement shall be passed."**

He raised his fingers and tapped him on the head as soon as he touched the man he fell down and screamed in agony.

Naruto did this to all of the council until he walked up to the youngest one. Naruto went back to normal and smiled.

"You are proof there is hope for the Hyuga's." "Thank you."

The man nodded and smiled before he left.

Naruto started laughing crazily for a few minutes.

When he was done he looked up and said "Now who wants to see a **Massacre!"**

Everyone shivered from the tone in his voice. Suddenly around a dozen root anbu appeared with Danzo.

"Hey Danzo how's it hangin." said Naruto cooly

Danzo frowned and said "We will be taking you in Fox."

Naruto laughed at that "I already butchered your army once why would it change since i've gotten stronger?"

"I've sent men to take your daughter and Hinata."

Danzo smirked because he thought he had him trapped. When Naruto laughed Danzo was suprised to say the least.

"You think I left them alone in this village you senile fool."

Danzo frown "No matter I will just have my root take you."

Naruto laughed at this "It didn't work in wave it won't work now."

Danzo didn't anwser but held up a sign to attack. Before any of them could react Naruto touched seals on his wrist and his Kitsune daggers appeared in his hands.

He quickly counted 8 people and dashed forward stabbing two in the head and kicking another. While he had done this Danzo jumped back and his root went after Naruto.

Naruto flipped backwards and kicked one in the head caving their skull in. He turned a slit another's throat.

He kicked the dude he did before again in the chest caving it in and making bones go into his lungs and heart killing him before he hit the ground. He grabbed one and slammed him on the ground and kicked his head into the ground spewing brain matter.

He put his blades up and ran to the last two and reached his arms out for a move he learned from the 8 tailed Jinchuuriki. He ran past them and lowered his arms when he did there heads exploded.

He looked at Danzo and asked "So Danzo what was that suppose to do Danzo?"

Danzo had taken his arm out but all of the sharingans were closed for some reason as well as the one in his head. He then tried to activate his moukton and it wouldn't work eaither.

"You think I didn't know about the sharingans or moukton." "I could smell the Uchiha and Senju in your blood."

Everyone in the stadium gasped especially Tsunade while Saskue just growled.

"What did you do to me boy?" asked Danzo

"When I attacked your first gaurds I placed a seal on your hand to stop the sharingan and moukton."

Danzo growled "Tsunade you can take him away for attacking me , my daughter , Hinata , and for bringing root back together after Sarutobi told him to disband."

Tsunade nodded and told her Anbu to take him away. They went down and told him to move.

While they were leaving Naruto turmed to the crowd and said "Now that that's over I will be leaving the village when Hinata and my daughter are rested." "One more thing can all the Branch Family come down here."

Everyone was suprised but the Branch Family started walking down there. When they all got down there Naruto made a clone for each one which was around 200.

"Ok everyone get a clone if you have a baby I promise nothing will happen to them."

Everyone handed a clone there baby because they knew if Naruto wanted to hurt them he could anyway. Once everyone had a clone they all pulled out a brush and pushed chakra into the seal to make ink appear in it. They started drawing a seal on everyone's caged bird seal.

Once everyone had the same design on ther seal all of the Naruto's raised there fingers and touched everyone's forhead and said "Release".

There was a bright flash and when everyone could see they noticed that the seals on the Hyuga's heads were gone all of the Branch family were thanking Naruto.

He just smiled and said "No problem." before leaving.

A few minutes later Naruto was in Hinata's room who was awake. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

She smiled and said "Yes i'm fine."

He smiled and said "Well i've got a story to tell you."

He told her everything that had happened since he had rescued her from Kabuto. By the time it was over she was hugging him and crying happily.

"Thank you for taking that seal out of the Hyuga Clan."

"It was nothing Hina-chan." "I sent some foxes to go get your things from your room so you should rest will be leaving tommorow."

He walked up to her and kissed her then said "I'll be back in a little while I love you."

After that he left and Hinata laid down to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Around 15 minutes Later in Tsunade's Office**

"So Tsunade anything you want to know before I leave also ..." He threw a kunai across the room "Jiraiya I know your there come out."

Jiraiya chuckled and said "You have gotten better very few people can detect me."

"You didn't think I was sitting on my ass for nearly a year and a half did you."

"No but I didn't think you'd improve this much in such little time."

"Amazing what a little training can do." "Anyway anything you two want to ask me might be the last time you have a chance for a while."

"Yes I know I do but do you want any thing to drink." asked Tsunade

"No sorry I don't drink kind of pointless if you can't get drunk."

Jiraiya nodded and said "Before we ask anything why don't you tell us what've you been up to since you left over a year ago."

"Ok but I can't tell you everything man's gotta have his secrets."

They both nodded and he sighed. "Ok when I first left I went to Wave to stay with Tazuna for a little while." "After staying there a couple of months Danzo sent around 500 Root to capture me." "Before they got there I had set up some traps and bombs to take them out with." "Right before I went to fight I told Tazuna I was sorry even though he didn't know why."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I was about to blow up the bridge to take out a fourth of the Root."

Tsunade started laughing and Jiraiya smiled saying "I bet he wasn't happy."

"Oh he was irate but anyway after that short massacre another month went by." "I had rumors of a demon in a small village near wave so I decided to check it." He barely whispered "Best choice of my life." Both Sannin heard and smiled because they could guess what happend. "When I arrived come to find out the 'demon was just a little fox girl." "After I had taken her back I got some gear and clothes for her to train."

"How old is she?" asked Tsunade

"She turned 9 last month." "I know your gonna ask why I let a 9 year old take the exams but there's no safer place than with me."

They both nodded and he continued "i want you to look at her after were done to see if there's anything else wrong besides just not eating enough when she was younger." "Can you do that when were done talking?"

Tsunade nodded "Yea i'll check her for anything."

He smiled "Thanks." "About two months later we were walking through the town when Itachi and Kisame appeared." They both stiffened at this. "I told Hazuka to run then I went quickly into three tail and used a variation of the rasengan I developed to blow up Kisame and scare Itachi into thinking I could kill him easy." "Even though I couldn't do that again."

"After he left nothing happened for around 3 months were I underwent my transformation." "Shortly after that we left for me to continue training and to learn politics." "I can honestly say it was one of the most boring things ever but I knew I needed to know it so I did."

"After that I came here and you know the rest."

jiraiya spoke up "So how strong are you now brat?"

"With three tails I could beat you two if you went into sage mode then i'd need five tails."

"How strong when you use all nine tails?" asked Tsunade curious

He smirked "Take a guess."

"As strong as four Kages?" asked Jiraiya

Naruto started laughing loudly and the two sannin were wondering what was so funny. Once he finally stopped he was grinning like a maniac.

"I can take all of the other Jinchuuriki and there village."

Jiraiya was stunned with his mouth open and Tsunade spit the sake out she had been drinking.

After five minutes Jiraiya said "Your telling me you could take the other eight Jinchuuriki and Kumo , Iwa , Suna , Kiri , Taki , and Konoha."

Naruto nodded and said "Just my killing intent would kill anyone lower than Mid-Jonin level."

Tsunade confused asked "Then why didn't that happen when the Kyuubi attacked?"

"First of all the Kyuubi didn't attack he was being controlled by a masked man with the Sharingan." "Secondly my mother and Kyuubi were good friends even though she was his container and he didn't think Konoha deserved it so he did all he could to repress his KI."

Both sannin nodded in understanding. "Tsunade tommorow I want you to call all of the village to in front of the Hokage Tower."

She raised an eyebrow and he said "I want to announce something to the village before I leave."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm telling them who my parents were."

They both gasped but nodded in understanding.

"Now that that's over do you guys have any more questions."

"If you had to rate yourself in each aspect of a ninja what would you give yourself." asked Jiraiya

"10 in Taijutsu , 10 in Ninjutsu , 8.5 in Genjustu but those are mostly Kitsune Illusions , I can do a hundred seals in 15 seconds , full speed I can get from here to Suna in a couple of hours." "I know over 60 jutsus , 25 Demonic Jutsu , 5 regular Fighting styles , 2 Demon Styles , and i've mastered Wind , Fire , and Water elements.

They were astonished to hear all of that but Jiraiya had one more question.

"Fuinjutsu?"

Naruto started laughing and said "I'm a lot better than my father."

Right when Jiraiya was about to ask how much better Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled chakra. They were amazed that the seal wasn't appearing.

"About 3 months ago I examined my seal for about an hour before undoing it an 15 minutes which released the Kyuubi who is with Kitsunes but we still have a mental connection."

"I see." said Jiraiya "What is the Fox Realm like?"

"Probably how you'd imagine hell just not as hot." Naruto said nonchalantly

"If theres no more question i'll be going to bring Hazuka back here."

"Wait how strong is Hazuka?" asked Tsunade

"High Genin to low Chuunin a little faster than Neji but not quite as fast as Lee , she's better than Saskue at ninjutsu , almost as strong as Sakura , and fairly good at genjutsu." "Oh yea and she almost as good as Tenten with her daggers and I could take on the Seven Swordsman."

"Any more questions?" they both nodded "Good i'll be back."

* * *

**Next Day in Front of Hokage Tower**

Everyone in Konoha was there and Tsunade was standing in front of them. She walked up to say something and everyone went silent.

"Today Uzumaki Naruto would like to tell everyone something before he leaves the village today." she said using a jutsu to project her voice

Some random person said "Why don't we just kill that demon!?"

Naruto who had just walked up was laughing and said "Because I could burn this village to the ground if I wanted."

Saskue being who he was scoffed and said "Yea right dobe you couldn't defeat both of the Sannin here."

At this Jiraiya walked up and said "Naruto here is dar stronger than me and Tsunade and would be a bad person to make mad."

It was one thing to here it from Naruto but to here thst from one of the Sannin made most of them wonder.

"Thank Jiraiya." "Now back to what I was about to say." "I'm going to tell you who my parents are."

Everyone was confused but decided not to say anything.

"Actually I think i'll just show you."

He pulled out a odd kunai which confused everyone because either it looked familar or they had never seen one like it.

He turned towards the Hokage monument and threw it to the Fourth. This in turn confused everyone even more until suddenly he disappeared in a crimson flame.

Most of the people over 30 gasped and Kakashi asked "Sensei?"

When everyone looked back at the monument Naruto was standing there and he said "Kai!"

A genjutsu was released off the monument and now the fourth was colored so his resemblance to Naruto was more pronounced.

Everyone of the Konoha 11 were thinking "Naruto's father is the Fourth Hokage?"

While this was going on Jiraiya and Tsunade were laughing like crazy and Jiraiya said "Only Naruto would do something like that to tell everyone."

Kakashi seeing his chance to hurt Naruto ran at Hazuka , who was behind where Naruto was , with a Lightning Blade.

Suddenly Naruto reappeared and grabbed Kakashi hand stopping him.

**"Don't you fucking dare Hatake." **Naruto went through some quich one handed seals **"Soul Burn"**

Suddenly Kakashi started screaming and Naruto smiled.

"No I will take away your sharingan."

Naruto reached out and tore Kakashi's eye out before disentergrating it with fire.

Tsunade called some medics to take Kakashi away. Once they had taken him Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"He will be back to normal in 36 hours but he will die in 3 years time."

He went back to the monument and went through some hand seals before yelling "Summoning Jutsu".

When the smoke cleared Gamabunta was there.

"Naruto is that you?" Naruto nodded "I should squash you for signing another contract."

"About that?"

Naruto released and seals holding back his power and a giant plume of smoke appeared. When it was gone there was a giant fox just like the Kyuubi except for it had blond fur with crimson streaks.

"No hard feeling s Bunta?"

He raised his paw and Bunta took it and said "No hard feelings I understand why now."

"Good and can you tell the elders i'll be there in a few months."

"Yea I will." "See you later Naruto."

Another plume of smoke and Naruto was standing there alone.

"Now I want Team 8 , 9 , 10 except for Kiba , Teuchi and Ayame , Iruka , and Tsunade and Jiraiya to come here."

About 5 minutes later everyone was there. He walked up to team 8 first.

He pulled out two of his kunai and handed them to Kurenai and Shino.

"Use these if your ever in trouble." "Just channel a little bit of chakra into them."

"Shino take care of yourself ok?"

Shino nodded and said "I will Naruto."

"Kurenai keep the baby safe."

The usually stoic Shino's eyes widened and he said "Kurenai-sensei is pregnant?"

"Yes and I would guess it's Asuma's."

Kurenai nodded "Yes it is and I will."

He walked up to team 9 and handed each one of them a kunai and told them how to use it.

"Gai and Lee you should calm down a bit but I like that you two both have confidence." "Keep up the good work."

They both smiled and said "YOSH!"

"Tenten you have turned into a great kunoichi and women keep it up."

She smiled and nodded. He turned to Neji.

"I see you've loosened up a bit that's good." "Make sure to keep them safe."

"I will don't worry."

Next he walked up to team 10 and handed them each a kunai and again said how to use.

"Asuma you better not die I know what it's like for a kid to not have a father."

Asuma paled and Ino asked "Wait Asuma has a kid?"

"Yes he does and it's with Kurenai."

"I'll make sure to stay alive."

"Good."

He turned to Ino and smirked "You've become quite the kunoichi Ino and you have quite the figure." "Make sure Shika works ok."

She blushed and nodded "I'll make sure he does."

"Shika do some training every once in a while and keep everyone safe."

"Yea yea I will don't worry even though it's a drag."

Naruto laughed and turned to Choji. "I see you've grown and become stronger since last time that's good."

He leaned in and whispered "Don't worry you'll get her soon."

Choji laugh and nodded looking at Ino.

Then he walked over to Teuchi and Ayame. The later then hugged him and yelled "Naruto!"

"Hey Ayame-neechan."

He handed them the kunais and said "Teuchi can show you how to channel chakra since he was Jonin."

Teuchi laughed and said "How'd you know that?"

"You have a lot more chakra than the average civilian so I put it together."

Naruto again leaned in and said "In about one year be ready to leave because I want to take you away from here."

Teuchi smiled and nodded.

He walked up to Iruka and handed hima kunai and told him how to use.

"Make sure to keep Anko safe ok?"

Iruka choked and said "How'd you know about that?"

"I can smell her on you."

Iruka chuckled and said "I see and I will."

Lastly he walked up to them and after giving them a kunai he said "You two probably won't need it but it's better safe than sorry."

They both nodded and said "Will miss you."

"I'll miss you to."

He then vanished and appeared in front of Hinata and Hazuka.

"Everyone go to the gate for a demonstration."

Naruto through a kunai to the gate and put his hand on Hinata's and Hazuka's shoulder.

They appeared in front of the gate and after ten minutes everyone was there.

"Kotetsu and Izumo close the gate."

Kotetsu and Izumo didn't know why but decided not to question Naruto.

After the gate was closed Naruto turned to Tsunade and Sakura.

"I'm guessing you two are the strongest in the village in terms of pure physical strength."

They both nodded and he grinned. "Good let's see what you can do to the gate by hitting with no chakra."

They were confused but just shrugged. They walked up to the gate and Sakura put her gloves on and Tsunade took her coat off.

They both gut ready and nodded hitting it at the same time. Sakura left a crater 20 feet around and 3 feet deep while Tsunade left one 30 feet around and 5 feet deep.

Naruto nodded and said "That was pretty good but let me try."

He walked up to the gate and let his coat fall off his shoulders which made nearly every woman either blush deeply or get a nose bleed.

He bent his knees and closed his. Suddenly he opened them and cocked his fist back and slammed it into the gate.

To everyones shock nothing happened. When someone was about to ask what happened Naruto turned around.

"Three two one."

As soon as he said one the gate spider webbed from where his fist had hit. The gate fell to pieces and was left to be just rubble.

Everyone was gaping at what he ahd done with no chakra.

He smirked and walkedup to Hinata and Hazuka.

Hazuka yelled "That was awesome daddy!"

Naruto smiled and put her on his shoulders. He took Hinata's hand and waved at the people he cared about.

He turned to Hinata and said "You ready to go?"

She nodded and he smiled before taking out a kunai.

He yelled "See you guys later."

He threw the kunai as far as he could before they all vanished. Not for the last time.

* * *

**A/N **I finally got a computer to type this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long.

Also before anyone says Naruto is to strong he can do a year of training in a day easy.

If anyone can think of a name for the village Naruto will create put it in a review because i'm drawing a blank.

Nothing else to say so Toxic out.


	7. Calling All Jinchurrikis

**A/N **Time for another chapter everybody. I think i've got a good name for the village that Naruto will build.

Also to the guest reader who said that I was creating techniques that were preposterous there isn't such a thing in Naruto and even if they are that's why it's called a fanfiction i'm making it up it's not suppose to follow the story.

Anyways Ch. 7 of Changing Worlds A Snake in the Grass.

* * *

**Right after Naruto and Company Left the Village**

Naruto, Hinata, and Hazuka who was on Naruto's shoulders were about two days from the destination Naruto had in mind since he couldn't go anywhere near full speed.

Hinata turned to Naruto and asked "What are we going to do now Naru-kun?"

He grinned and said "We'll stop here I have something in mind."

10 minutes later they had set up a tent and campfire. Naruto told them to both follow him to a clearing near by.

Once they were there Naruto turned to them.

"I want you to spar and go all out." "I'm pretty sure Hinata will win but I know Hazu here will give you a run for your money."

They both nodded and went into there respective stances. Demon Fox for Hazuka and Gentle Fist for Hinata.

"Ready?" They both nodded "Hajime!"

They both dashed at each other and Hinata tried Juuken Hazuka in the neck but she knocked it aside and tried to kick Hinata in the stomach. Hinata caught it and threw HAzuka across the clearing who landed on her feet. Hinata dashed at Hazuka and said "8 Trigrams 64 Palms" but before she could do anything Hazuka yelled "Fox Pulse" and released some chakra to send Hinata flying.

Hazuka thought Hinata hit a tree but she actually substituted with a log and was behind her. Hinata was 10 feet behind Hazuka before Hazuka realised she was there. She turned around and Hinata said "Rotation". Hazuka shouted at the same time "Kit Fire".

Naruto could see what was about to happen so he rushed inbetween them taking both attacks.

When the smoke cleared both Hinata and Hazuka gasped. Naruto's clothes were torn to shreds and he was burned and had cuts all over his torso.

Even though he was hurt Naruto was laughing loudly.

"Naruto!" "Daddy!" Hinata and Hazuka yelled respectively.

Naruto was still laughing and said "That was a nasty attack good thing I got there in time."

"You should sit dow..." Hinata said but stopped when she seen he was alreay healing.

"Calm down Hina-chan I regenerate really fast."

"That will shorten your life cells can only divide so many times."

"Even if that was true i'm immortal and i'm not dividing cells i'm creating new ones."

"Oh ok that makes sense." suddenly she realised what he said "What! Your immortal!"

"Yea one of the perks of becoming the new Kyuubi."

"Is the old Kyuubi dead then?"

"No he isn't released him he's with the Kitsunes right now." "He really is a good guy."

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up to the smell of something cooking. She got up and left the tent.

When she was out she saw Naruto cooking sommething on the fire. She went over and sat beside him.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked

He turned to her and said "We need to get rid of a snake."

Hinata confused asked "What do you mean?"

"Were going to the Land of Sound to do Konoha two favors."

"I still don't understand."

"Were going for multiple reasons one is to kill Orochimaru and capture Saskue, the second is to get the bounty on Orochimaru, the last reason is because thats where are new village will be."

Hinata gasped "Your going to start a village." "What will you name it?"

Naruto gave a toothy grin and said "I have some ideas."

"How will you get people for the village?"

"Offer anyone who wants to come a free pass."

"What if spies or people who want to harm us come?"

"I can detect any kind of evil because of the fox's chakra."

"Ok then one more question how will you build it?"

"The best architect in the world owes me a favor and a army of foxes."

"You've really thought about this."

Naruto just nodded his head.

* * *

**2 Days Later Outside of the Base Orochimaru is Located**

Naruto and company was outside of the base Orochimaru was in.

Naruto turned to them and said "You two want to see a S-Rank Jutsu?"

They both nodded exitedly. This made Naruto chuckle.

"Ok stand behind me then."

They both jumped back a couple of feet.

Naruto summoned a sealless clone and Naruto started forming a rasengan and the clone striked it at inhuman speeds.

After roughlly 30 seconds it started looking like a giant shuriken.

Naruto jumped in the air and hurled the rasengan yelling "Fuuton Rasenshuriken!"

When the shuriken hit the top of the base it expanded destroying the top 3 levels and tearing the ceiling off the last one.

When the smoke cleared Orochimaru, Saskue, and Kabuto were standing on the other side of the crater.

"How are you Sas-gay, Orochi-teme, Kabu-kun?" asked Naruto sarcastically causing Hinata and Hazuka to laugh.

Saskue and Kabuto were fuming at this and Orochimaru was chuckling.

"It seems Naruto has gotten a lot stronger." said Orochimaru "Why don't you two try taking him on."

They both nodded and said "Gladly Orochimaru-sama."

They both rushed at Naruto who jjust stood there. Since Kabuto was faster he got there first and when he thought he was about to hit Naruto he suddenly raised his fist and yelled "FOX FIST!"

Naruto punched Kabuto in the face and Kabuto's head exploded and Kabuto fell down into paper.

"I see so you used the reanimation technique to bring him back." Naruto said

"Not for very long odviously." Orochimaru said

Saskue was standing at the side wondering how Naruto was so strong.

"What's wrong?"

He looked behind him and seen Naruto behind him and before he could do anything Naruto knocked him out.

"Thank you Naruto he would of gotten in the way."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Orochimaru looked over and seen something confusing.

Chitsuki was standing there but only Naruto kknew it was him.

"I've come to enact revenge Orochimaru for my kits and mate."

"Oh it's the mighty Kyuubi I see."

Naruto remembered what Kyuubi had told him before they had come here.

**FlashBack**

Naruto was sleeping when he realized he was in his mind. He opened his eyes and the Kyuubi was there.

"What you need to talk about Chitsuki?" asked Naruto

"I wanted to tell you why I want to kill Orochimaru."

"Ok then."

"The reason that Madara was able to take control over me because a few hours before hand I had come home to my den to find my kits and mate both all dead." "I went ballistic and when I was about to go find the person who did it Madara showed up and took control of me."

"I see i'm sorry to hear that and I will summon you when we get there."

"Thank you."

**FlashBack End**

Both Naruto and Chitsuki started going through hundreds of hand signs before stopping on a demon one. They both slammed their hands down yelling "Binding of the 4 Elements" and smoke exploded like in a summoning.

When the smoke cleared 4 people were surrounding Orochimaru. People wouldn't be the right word since they were made of fire, wind, earth, and water.

They all spoke at once saying "Would you like us to kill this man Naruto-sama?"

"Yes but don't harm the head I need it."

They all spoke again "Elemental Destruction!"

They each did an elemental attack and nearly completely destoyed him but the head had no damage.

"Thanks for your help you can go."

Naruto turned to Chitsuki who smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for helping me avenge my family Naruto."

"I was happy to help."

"I will see you later."

Naruto just nodded as Chitsuki disappeared.

Hazuka ran up and Naruto picked her up. Hinata walked up and asked "Now what are we going to do."

Naruto smiled and said "Build a village odviously."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Naruto had asked Tazuna to help him build the village. Naruto thought he was doing a great job even though it wasn't finished yet.

He was standing on the outskirts with Hinata and Hazuka.

"Do you have to leave daddy?" Hazuka asked

"Yes sweety I have to go find people like me so they won't be treated badly anymore."

Hazuka walked up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Come back soon daddy."

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

Hazuka nods and Hinata asks "How long will it take?"

"Hopefully no more than three months."

She walked up to him and hugged him "Come back soon."

"Stay safe and keep Hazuka safe."

"I will."

"Also people will probably be coming while i'm gone."

"How will we know to trust them?"

"They will have a kitsune with them."

Hinata nodded and Naruto turned arround to leave.

He was setting out to get his kind.

* * *

**1 Week Later Outside of Suna**

Garaa was sitting in his room meditating and opened his eyes and seen to his suprise someone in his doorway.

"Who are you?" Garaa asked the stranger

"I'm hurt you don't remember me Garaa."

Garaa's eyes widened "Naruto is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Naruto said walking into the light

"I'm glad to see you old friend but why are you here?"

"I see you haven't got anywhere with this village."

"It's true no matter how hard I try no one will open up to me."

"How would you like to be in a village where your appreciated?"

"That sounds good but where would that be?"

"My village."

"You started a village?"

"Yes."

"How would we get there and could I take a few people?"

"I'll get you out of the village then give you a Kitsune to guide you and I don't have a problem with it."

"Ok give me an hour to get my brother and sister and i'll be back."

Naruto nodded and Garaa shushined out the window.

* * *

**1 Hour Later in Garaa's Room**

Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro walked in to Garaa's room.

"Where is he?"

Suddenly Naruto appeared out of the shadows "Ready to go?"

They all nodded.

"Ok all of you put a hand on my shoulders."

They all complied and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He took out a kunai and hurled it a couple hundred meters out the village. Suddenly they dissapeared in red flames and appeared where the kunai was.

They all let go him and looked bug eyed at what he just did.

Naruto turned to Garaa and asked "How would you like to sleep again?"

"That would be amazing but how could you do that?"

"I just need to talk to that bitch Shukaku."

"How will you do that?"

"You'll see."

Naruto started to go through hand seals and when he was finished slammed his hand into Garaa's stomach and said "Bijuu Call".

Suddenly a woman appeared and said "What the fuck is going on?"

She was 5'8 with long brown hair. She had on a kimono that was the color of sand. Her eyes suddenly widened when she seen Naruto and she dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry Kyuubi-sama what is it that you want?"

Everyone was starring bug-eyed even Garaa and Naruto just said "Get off your knees Shukaku." she stood up "Now tell me why you aren't letting Garaa here sleep at night?"

"I just wanted to get out."

"Why don't you get to know Garaa some maybe then you won't mind being in him."

"Ok Naruto-sama I will try bye."

"Goddbye Shukaku-chan."

She vanished but heard him and blushed.

Naruto turned to everyone who were looking at him like he was insane.

"Did I forget to mention i'm the new Kyuubi." they all nodded "Well sorry so yea i'm the new Kyuubi."

They all sweat dropped and he continued "So anyways, I will summon a kitsune to guide you to the village." "By now your ring should be finished."

Naruto summoned Shi and Garaa asked "What do you mean 'ring?"

Naruto just smiled and said "You'll know when you get there." he pulled out a special kunai and said "If you get in trouble throw this down i'll be there."

Garaa nodded and took the kunai. After that Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro left following Shi.

* * *

**The Next Day Outside of Konoha**

Team Ten with Asuma had been back to the village from a mission. When they were about a mile from Konoha they were attacked by The Zombie Brothers Kakuzu and Hidan of the Akatsuki. They had been fighting for around 30 minutes when Asuma threw Naruto's kunai right after Hidan cut him.

Right when Hidan was about to lick the blood when Naruto appeared in black and crimson flames kicking Hidan away and jumping to Asuma and Tam Ten.

"So your fighting Hidan a follower of Jashin and Kakuzu of the Five Hearts." "How'd you manage to fight the two humans closest to immortals?"

Asuma just smirked and said "I have no idea."

"I need you all to hold Hidan off for like 5 minutes so I can take Kakuzu down and don't get cut."

They all nodded and jumped away going after Hidan. Naruto walked up to Hidan and activated a seal on his arm making a black sheath with white flames appear that he hooked to his pants. He then pulled the sword out of it which had a black handle and the blade had while petals lit on fire by crimson flames.

"That's a nice blade where'd you get it." Kakuzu asked

"I got it as a gift from Kami-chan."

This shocked Kakuzu who said "Ka Ka Ka KAMI!"

"Yes it's name was White Lotus but as i'm a demon it changed and it's now the Crimson Lotus."

Kakuzu was speechless so Naruto continued "I'll show the strength of this blade." Naruto was about to step forward and he said "Don't blink."

Naruto took one step and appeared behind Kakuzu and said "I only got three."

Kakuzu was about to ask when Naruto clicked his blade into the sheath and the wind, fire, and lightning mask fell to pieces.

"How do you like it I call it Sonido the demon form of Shunpo." "Now die."

Naruto again vanished and when he appeared and slid his sword in a hole appeared in Kakuzu's chest and his last mask fell to pieces.

During this whole time which was less than 30 seconds Asuma, Team Ten, and Hidan stopped their jaws dropping.

Naruto threw a kunai at Hidan who caught it and Naruto appeared taking his scythe and shoving it through Hidan into a tree.

He went through several hand signs before spitting out blue fire on to Hidan.

"He will burn for 3 days before his soul burns away."

They all nodded to stunned to say anything.

"Now I must be going i've heard some interesting news."

And with that Naruto dissapeared in black flames.

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout** **(Unknown Location)**

"Pain-sama the location of the 9 tails is very strange he was last spotted outside of the sand and now he was last seen killing Kakuzu and Hidan outside of the leaf." Zetsu said

"Very interesting try to keep an eye on him but don't worry if you can't." Pain said

"Of course."

Zetsu sank into the ground and dissapeared.

* * *

**2 Days Later Inside Kumo**

Yugito Nee was a tall, attractive blonde girl and would probably have many men after her if she wasn't the Jinchurriki of the Nibi. She was coming home from another suicide mission that the Raikage had sent her on.

She opened the door to her ratty apartment and walked in to see a man siiting on her couch, but it seemed as if the very shadows bent around him to conceal his appearance.

She pulled out a kunai and said "Who are you?"

"I'm sure the Nibi is about to tell you."

She was about to say something when Nibi said "Kitten calm down right this person is not what you think you are powerless against him and for fucks sake don't piss him off."

Now Yugito was sweating this man was someone the Nibi was scared of meant that he was powerful. "Who is this Nibi?" She said in her head.

"This is the great Kyuubi."

Yugito gasped "Yo You Your the Kyu Kyuubi?"

He suddenly appeared and raised her hand kissing it. "Yes I am the Kyuubi or Naruto Uzumaki which ever works."

"Why are you here?"

"I would like to offer you a deal." "Would you like to come to a village where you are loved and respected because you are a Jinchurriki?"

Yugito got excited "What? Really?"

Naruto nodded his head in conformation.

"Why would you do this?"

"Because I know what it is liked to be treated worse than trash."

"When are we going?"

"First I need to get the Hachibi before we leave. Would you come with me?"

She nodded and they both headed outside of the village.

* * *

**Outside of the Village Kirabi's House/Training Ground**

Naruto and Yugito came to a place that had giant rocks with flat tops and a house in the background. They came to a stop on top of one of the rocks with Yugito breathing hard. She was about to say something when Naruto said "Come on out Kirabi."

Suddenly a tall dark skinned man appeared and since they were in Kumo that wasn't strange but he did have a bandana and a pair of sunglasses on which was kind of odd along with 8 swords on his back.

"You are good. The Hachibi told me who you are nine tails."

"Good that saves time with me explaining who I am. Kirabi, how would you like to live some where that will love and adore you?"

"That is a tempting offer but even if I accepted how would you get me out of the village without my brother A sending ninja after us?"

"I'm sure we could make some sort of deal."

"If you can get me out I'll go I can't stand these people they don't appreciate me even though I've done so much for them."

"Trust me I can understand."

* * *

**An Hour Later Raikage's Office **

The Raikage was at his desk working on paper work like most kages.

"Looks boring."

The Raikage looked up and around for the source of the noise when he didn't see anybody he thought he was losing it.

"Who you looking for?"

He jumped up to see a blonde man with blue eyes who reminded him of the Yellow Flash. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'll anwser the first one. I am Naruto Uzumaki. And what I want is to have your permission to take your Jinchurriki to a place where they will be loved."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because they want to come with me."

"Prove it."

"Kirabi! Yugito!"

Both of them appeared behind Naruto and the Raikage gasped.

"Is this enough proof?"

"I won't let you just have them!"

"Well then make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"If I can defeat anybody of your choosing then I'm allowed to take them if I lose then I'll never bother you again."

"Interesting. We have a deal meet at Training Ground 13 tommorow at noon to meet your opponent."

Naruto nodded and they all disappeared.

* * *

**Next Day Training Ground 13**

Naruto along with Yugito and Kirabi and by the sun it was 11:45. Soon the Raikage appeared with many people from the village since this fight had become public knowledge.

"So who will I be fighting?" Naruto asked

The Raikage walked forward "Me."

Naruto grinned "Excellent."

They both were standing about 30 yards from each other and Darui got inbetween them. "Are both participants read?" They both nodded. "Ok. Hajime!"

Naruto threw his cloak at Yugito saying "Hold onto this Yugito." Then disappeared appearing behind the Raikage with his sword on his throat.

The Raikage gasped and Naruto said "You realize who I am now."

Everyone was stunned they knew this man appeared strong but he just beat the Raikage in a second.

Naruto put the sword away and went over to Yugito who was stunned at what she just saw.

"Let's go."

They both nodded and they all left.

* * *

**A/N I'm not going to go over every single jinchurriki because it will happen basically the same way. He will intimidate Onoki and the leader of Waterfall to get Gobi, Yanbi, and Shichibi. He will find Utakata who has the Rokubi and I have something special planned for the Sanbi. If there is enough people i've already figured out a way to fit the others in without changing anything in but as it is I won't bother saying how they are found.**

* * *

**At Naruto's Village A little bit after the last known Jinchurriki was sent there (Location of Sanbi not known to anyone.)**

Hinata was walking around with Hazuka in the Seventh District (Did I just give a hint to what the village looks like?).

"I miss daddy." Hazuka said

"I know I do to but he should be home soon." Hinata said

This seemed to make Hazuka happy since he had been gone for around 3 months.

Suddenly they heard an explosion coming from the front gate. They rushed there and got there in about 5 minutes. Whne they got there they saw several people outside the gate : Deidara the Mad Bomber, Sasori of the Red Sands, Uchiha Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Onoki of Both Scales along with a thousand or so rocknin.

On top of the outermost wall a giant wall of crimson flames appeared and when they disappeared Naruto was standing there grinning evily.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to ..."

* * *

**A/N Firstly I know people are going to hate the ending because I just trolled hard. So can anyone guess what the village's name will be and how the village will be set up? Try taking a guess.**

**Secondly I'm sorry about not updating and don't have any good excuses but I did start another story to ease my mind since I have dozens of ideas for stories. I hope you can understand and if you have nothing wlse to do check it out.**

**Nothing else to say i'll update as soon as possible.**

**Toxic Meltdown Out.**


	8. The Nine Circles of Hell

**A/N Hello everybody, I'm sure you want to know what Naruto was gonna say at the end of last chapter so you're gonna find out. I hope everybody is enjoying the story. Well anyway Changing Worlds Chapter 8.**

* * *

**At New Village**

"Hello and welcome to The Nine Circles of Hell!" almost everyone gasped because either it surprised them or scared them in some way, "Every circle is home to a jinchuuriki and each ring has a different purpose."

This explained why the gate had a giant design of all nine bijuus with their respective jinchurriki.

Nearly everyone was staring bug-eyed now. Naruto slammed his hands down and said "Come on in." At this about three hundred of the dumber rock ninja ran through the gate that had just opened. Once they had ran through people couldn't see them for some reason, but they all heard screams of terror and death from inside the gates.

Everyone stopped looking over there when they heard someone laughing, they all looked up to see Naruto laughing his ass off. This unnerved some of the weaker rock ninja in the large army. After a couple of minutes Naruto stopped laughing, but he still had a very evil grin.

"Now before I give our fine guest here the full tour I must do something," he suddenly appeared next to Hinata and kissed her for around a minute leaving her breathless and blushing then he picked up Hazuka and twirled her arorund after that he appeared back where he was, "man i've missed them so much, anyways let me show you my wonderful village."

Now all of the rock ninja slowly walked in seeing a giant desert, and it went for quite a ways. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant wave of sand slammed into them killing only a very few because most jumped out of the way.

"Ok you've now met First Circle Gaurdian, Garra of the Bloody Sands." Naruto yelled from above them. "On to the next circle, let them pass Garra."

Something started to rise out of the sand, when it fully emerged it revealed 3 people standing there one slightly in front of the other 2. The one in front had red hair with a few black streaks, his eyes were perfectly normal except they were completely yellow, he stood around 5'9 and had on average anbu pants and sandals ,but he had a dark brown shirt and a cloak over it with 'First Circle Captain' and 'Garra of the Bloody Sands. He also had a ring almost no one noticed that had the kanji for one on it.

The second figure who was behind and to his left stood about 5'8, had sandy blonde hair with bleach blonde highlights, she was wearing basically the same thing as Garra except her shirt was a baggy black shirt, and her cloak had 'First Circle Lieutenant' and 'Temari the Sickle Weasel' written on it. She also had a ring, but hers had the kanji for weasel.

The third figure behind and to the right of Garra stood about 5'11, he was wearing the same pants and sandals as the other two,but he had on a shirt with a hood over his head so you couldn't see his hair, and his cloak said 'Firct Circle Lieutenant' and 'Kankuro of the Strings'. His ring had the kanji for puppets engraved on it.

"These are his two lieutenants Temari the Sickle Weasel and Kankuro of the Make-up!"

Kankuro looked angry at this while Temari was snickering, and even Garra who was trying to look serious had a small smile.

"Anyways on to the second ring."

The ninja didn't sense any reason to attack if they were going to let them move on so they continued walking with the 5 big hitters at the back. When they walked through the gate a chill went everyone's back. The next circle was a giant graveyard littered with tombstones. It didn't help that the gate had a giant picture of the Ichibi looking very insane.

Suddenly two figures walked out of the mist the one in front was rather tall and definitely a woman, she had long blonde hair with blue tips in the back and was about 5'7 and once she got closer they could see she was about 20 years old with an average anbu outfit, but she also had the cloak like everyone else and on the back 'Yugito of the Demon Flame' and 'Second Ring Captain' was written on the back. Her ring had the kanji for two, which wasn't a big suprise.

The second one was about 5'10 and was definitely a guy, he had orange hair with black stripes and a peaceful looking face, he was wearing normal anbu pants with a gray shirt, he appeared to be around 17 years old, he again had a cloak like everyone else which had "Jugo of the Madhouse" and "Second Ring Lieutenant" written on the back. His ring had the kanji for Joker on it making a few people shiver.

"Here is the Second Ring Captain Yugito Nii also known as the 'Yugito of the Demon Flame' for her terrifying use of katon jutsus and her Lieutenant Jugo also known as 'Jugo of the Madhouse' for special reasons." said Naruto who was smiling "Now that they've been introduced let's move on unless of course you won't a demonstration of how he got that name."

No one really wanted to so they past through the gate which had a skull and cross bones surrounded in flames. When they got in they saw a giant lake with a huge bridge going across it which was covered in mist.

Suddenly two figures walked out of the mist one looked no older than 10, but most knew this probably wasn't true, when he got closer they saw he had light green hair and pink eyes, he also wore anbu pants and sandles with a green muscle shirt and a cloak that had 'Yagura the Timeless' and 'Third Ring Captain' written on it. His ring had the kanji for three engraved in it.

The much taller person behind him was 5'8 and had white hair, he smiled at thiem with shark teet and he had Zabuza's Decapitator blade on his back. He wore the same thing as the little guy except his shirt was a light blue and his cloak had 'Suigetsu of the Seven Swords' and 'Third Ring Lieutenant' written on the back. His ring suprisingly had the kanji for shark on it.

"This is the Second Ring Captain Yagura the Timeless and his leiutenant Suigetsu of the Seven Swords both are very deadly Suiton users." said Naruto "Now onto the next ring.

The next gate had a giant tidal wave, but it was crimson instead of blue.

**A/N Not end of chapter just saying i'm going to do the rest in a quick way so not to bore anyone. Even I get bored typing it.**

**4th Circle**

**Captain - Grandmaster Roshi**

**Appearance - Same as manga/anime except with cloak**

**Ring - kanji for four**

**Leiutenant - Devil Mistress Tayuya (explain later)**

**Appearance - Black shinobi pants, black sandals, baggy grey shirt, and cloak**

**Ring - kanji for illusion**

**Circle Appearance - Giant Chasm to one side of road and volcano to other side**

**Gate - Giant Volcano with 4 tailed gorrila on top**

**5th Circle**

**Captain - Han the Generator**

**Appearance - Same as Anime/Manga except with cloak**

**Ring - kanji for five**

**Leiutenant - Karin the Red Devil**

**Appearance - Same as anime except mesh shirt under purple shirt and cloak**

**Ring - two kanjis one for red and other for devil**

**Circle Appearance - giant power plant were scattered over a rocky terrain**

**Gate - Giant power plant with steam coming out around it**

**6th Circle **

**Captain - Utakata the Musical Slug (he seems like he would be a musician)**

**Appearance - black shinobi pants, sandals like Jiariya's, open blue vest and the cloak**

**Ring - kanji for six**

**Leiutenant - **

**Appearance - **

**Circle appearance - grassy plains with a few trees**

**Gate - A giant lake with dead bodies just below the surface**

**7th Circle **

**Captain - Fu the Forest Beast**

**Appearance - same as anime/manga except change everything white to crimson red and the original red to white**

**Ring - kanji for seven**

**Lieutenant - **

**Appearance - **

**Ring - **

**Circle Appearance - Giant forest with deadly insects and plants all in it**

**Gate - Giant forest with Giant Bugs**

**8th Circle**

**Captain - Killer Bee Nickname - The Raging Ox**

**Appearance - same as anime/manga**

**Ring - kanji for 8**

**Lieutenant - **

**Appearance - **

**Ring - **

**Circle Appearance - Like his home in lightning country**

**Gate - Giant mountains with raging rivers along the bottoms**

**9th Circle**

**Captain/ Commander - Naruto Uzumaki - The Bloody Monster**

**Appearance - Anbu pants, combat boots, long red coat with black flames**

**Ring - kanji for 9 and kanji for commander**

**Lieutenants - Hinata Uzumaki and Hazuka Uzumaki**

**Appearance - Hinata - anbu pants, ninja sandals, crimson shirt and lavendar coat Nickname - Pale Devil**

**Hazuka - black pants, ninja sandals, blue shirt and orange coat Nickname - Shy Devil**

**Rings - Hinata's - Kanji for pale and devil Hazuka**

**Circle Appearance - Small buildings everywhere and giant 'tree' in center that is actually a tower**

Naruto explains that he found Tayuya barely alive in the forest.

* * *

**A/N I hate to say this but I have to give this story up for now at least. I tried but I have no more passion for it. If someone wants to continue this story for me please do. I really don't even care if you give me credit. I might return to this one day but not now. If someone decides to take this story up then just message me saying you will. That's all I ask. Until next time everybody.**

**ToxicMeltdown Out**


End file.
